Soundwave's Alliance
by SlipknotGhidorah
Summary: Soundwave finds himself a girlfriend named Berserk.
1. Ch 1: Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Transfomers (Hasbro does), except for Berserk.

Soundwave was checking for frequencies on Earth aboard the Nemesis when he detected an unknown Cybertronian life spark signal. He checked in closer before the signal disappeared from radar. He re-ran the frequency to before the signal disappeared and copied the frequency of the spark signal. He was puzzled to find this signal appear on the screen as he typed in the computer to identify matching frequencies to the spark. The computer did an analysis of the signal before presenting several matching frequencies close to the spark signal. Soundwave was disappointed to find that none of them were identical to the signal, before the computer popped up the same spark signal reappear once again on the screen before disappearing once again. He had to report these unusual signals to Megatron.

"A new signal coming from Earth? And it's one not in our computer bases?" said Megatron as he looked at his spy. "Find this Cybertronian, and take Starscream and several drones with you. It could be an Autobot that has recently appeared on Earth. Bring the bot to me alive" said Megatron as Soundwave bowed to his master.

"I can't believe that Megatron sent you with me. It's not like he doesn't trust me" said Starscream as Soundwave began replaying the previous conversations that the Seeker had in the past with Megatron. "Ok, ok. So he doesn't trust me for all the other times that I've tried to offline him. But that doesn't give him a reason for you to come." Soundwave kept silent as he began searching for the mysterious Cybertronian signal.

It took him several minutes to find the signal stationary besides a river as Starscream smirked. "Soon, our friend will be facing us…"

When Starscream, Soundwave, and the drones stopped shortly nearby the river, they found the mysterious Cybertronian nearby the river, preening itself. "You, attack" said Starscream as the drone transformed to car-mode and drove towards the bot. The bot looked up to the drone as it transformed and stood before it. The drone's arm transformed into a blaster cannon, but before he could fire, tentacles extended from the mysterious bot and clamped down on the drone. Within seconds, the drone collapsed as its life force was drained away. "Drones, attack!" commanded Starscream as the drones drove towards the Cybertronian. The bot stood still for a moment before it began jumping up skyward before crashing down with laser-edged blades, slicing up the drones as it ran around like a hyperactive cheetah. Suddenly, the bot turned its head towards Starscream and Soundwave with its blades extended. Starscream managed to escape with seconds to spare, but Soundwave wasn't so lucky. He found himself pinned down to the ground with his faceplate in the dirt. Without warning, he was flipped onto his back and staring into the faceplate of the mysterious bot. It took him several seconds for Soundwave to realize that he was staring into a female bot with a body model similar to his. The only differences was that the female's wings were on her back, and that she had well-defined optics behind her faceplate screen. He was speechless at the femme's beauty as one claw began stroking his spikes on his head.

"So, you're a model based on Soundwave, do you have a name?" said Starscream as he stared at the femme's back. She stood up and faced Starscream, saying "My name's Berserk" as she gave a playful hop. "Berserk…hmm…are you Decepticon or Autobot?" he asked as he stroked his chin with his servo digits. "Neither, I was exiled from my home planet for destroying lots of things" she playfully said as she began jumping. Soundwave was standing as he stared at her jumping as he felt some feelings that began stirring in him, ones that he's never felt before. "So, you're destructive. Why don't you join the Decepticons and help us destroy the cities of the humans?" said Starscream as Berserk calmed down and started nuzzling her head against Soundwave's chassis. "Destroy cities? Destroying cities Fun!" she exclaimed as she stopped nuzzling Soundwave and began hopping again. "Excellent" said Starscream as his servo digits began tapping lightly against each other.

"So, that unknown signal came from a femme. What use is she to us?" said Megatron uninterested as he stared at the hyperactive femme. "She can be useful to us in destroying the humans' cities, and she is quite a fighter" said Starscream to his bored boss. "Still uninteresting. I don't need this psycho when we're dealing with the Autobots. In case you've haven't noticed, we're still having trouble locating their base!" shouted Megatron to the seeker. "Autobot base? Know where base is! Been there before!" exclaimed Berserk as she began hopping up and down excitedly. Megatron suddenly became more interested in the femme. "So, you've been there before? Do you suppose that you can tell me where the base is?" said Megatron. "No! Promised Bumblebee to never tell! Must not break promise!" screeched Berserk as she began bouncing around the place again as Megatron gritted his dentals. Starscream looked disappointed at the femme as he sweetly asked the femme "Can't you break the promise this once? After all, we're you're friends? Just this once?" as she began shaking her head and shrieked "No! Mustn't break promise!" when Megatron shouted "Get her out of my sights!" The door opened behind them as Berserk zipped out the doors. Soundwave was silent for a moment, then walked out to find Berserk. He had an idea on how to get her to tell them where the Autobot base was.

* * *

So, what do you readers think? Berserk is my creation, and she is far more powerful than mentioned...for now. We'll discover more of her powers later on. Please give me feedback on anything.


	2. Ch 2: Not according to plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Transfomers (Hasbro does), except for Berserk.

Soundwave found Berserk hanging upside down from the ceiling as she twitched. She saw Soundwave and stopped, slowly and elegantly climbed down from the ceiling. She stood before Soundwave as he transmitted a thought to her as she stared back at him. After a moment of silence, she nodded her head and said "Yes! Yes! Bumblebee only said to not tell where base is! Never said to not _show_ where base is! Will show Soundwave where base is, but will only show Soundwave!"

"Base is there, base is there" whispered Berserk to Soundwave as they were hiding behind a rock not too far from the Autobot base. Soundwave began transmitting the coordinates when Berserk whispered to him "Must hide, must hide. Bulkhead and Arcee coming! Need to hide, need to hide." Soundwave nodded as the both of them ducked behind the rock as Bulkhead and Arcee drove inside the base. Soundwave began transmitting the coordinates to the Nemesis for the invasion on the Autobot base; today was going to be a Decepticon victory.

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots were monitoring the screens when a warning flashed of a large amount of drones heading towards the base. Optimus had a worried look when he began punching in several commands on the screen. The same message flashed again, as Optimus turned to his team with a grave look on his faceplate. "Autobots, our worst fear has come true. The Decepticons have finally found out where our base is. Prepare for a full-onslaught assault!" he said as loud rumblings were heard from above the base. The Autobots looked up in fear as hundreds of drones infiltrated the base…

Several hours later, Optimus rested as he leaned back against a wall while some of the others were passed out from the battle. Bulkhead appeared to be panting as he had his servos on his knees, as he panted "Prime…how…did…they…find…us?" "I…I…I don't know Bulkhead" said Optimus as he stared at the now-destroyed ceiling of their former base. Optimus thought that he heard what sounded like a scream, but he thought that he was just hearing things…

…Back aboard the Nemesis, Megatron was screaming that he'd lost most of his drones in the latest attack on the Autobots. Starscream knew that Megatron was in a really bad mood, so he left the control room, leaving Soundwave and Berserk the only ones in the room besides Megatron. Megatron snarled at the two standing there; he knew that Soundwave was his most loyal minion, but for Berserk… Megatron looked at the femme with a careful optic as he took in her sleek figure, her long claws, her beautiful wings, her large breasts, her long legs… Megatron smirked. He was going to take his anger out on _her_.

"Hold still" snarled Megatron as he pinned Berserk down on his berth. Berserk's optics narrowed, and without warning, slashed at Megatron's faceplate with her long claw. Next thing that Megatron knew, he was flying through the door of his recharging chambers, crashing loudly through to find Soundwave and Starscream staring at him. Berserk transformed into her plane mode and flew out of Megatron's room and down the corridors. "Master, are you still awake?" asked Starscream as he looked down at his commanding officer. "Did someone get the number of that jet? Ooooh, look at all of the little stars" said Megatron before he blacked out. Soundwave was silent as he stared down the corridor that Berserk flew down. He knew that he had to talk to her.

It took Soundwave a few days to find Berserk's signal, but he found her by a canyon in the desert of Nevada. He flew immediately down there to find her crying on the edge of the canyon. He quietly walked up to her and placed a servo on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up to find Soundwave looking down at her. "Oh, hello Soundwave" she sniffed as she went back to crying, "What are you doing here?" She looked up at him and said "Why did you want to find me?" She stared at him more, then said "Listen, I'm sorry that I reacted that way back there but…I didn't want my first time to be with him. I've never…interfaced before, so I wanted my first time to be special…I wanted it to be a happy memory, and he's not the one that I wanted to do it with." Soundwave continued to look silently at her as she looked at him, then said "Well, I was thinking of my first time was being…with you." Soundwave was shocked to find that as she continued "I know that it sounds surprising, but you seem like the perfect bot. You're smart, silent, attractive, and I can't help but like you. What? Most femmes rejected you?" Soundwave played back some of previous femmes rejecting him to Berserk. Berserk continued to stare silently as Soundwave ended the recordings as he hung his head low. She placed a servo on his back and stroked him as he continued to cry. He looked up at her, who also had tears in her optics as she continued to stroke his back. He brought her head down to his chassis as she closed her optics as he stroked her gently under her chin. The both of them sat for hours by the cliff, and it wasn't until they realized how much time has passed when they saw the sun beginning to set. She sat up straight to admire the sun set as a multitude of colors streaked across the sky. Soundwave silently moaned as one of her servos was resting on his leg.


	3. Ch 3: Midnight and Dawn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Transfomers (Hasbro does), except for Berserk.

Soundwave knew Berserk for over a month and he felt more unknown feelings as well as some of his mechanical parts starting to behave in weird manners, such as his servos drenched in energon whenever she was just standing next to him. On some days, she was in a foul and frightened mood, and Megatron had the Cybertronian equivalent of a black eye.

Most of this continued for some time when one day, Berserk was sipping energon when Soundwave sad down next to her. She was silent for a moment as she stared at him, then said "Ok, well tonight is a good night to do…that. There's a full moon out tonight, and the weather conditions of where I want to do it are clear. Yes, I want to do it on Earth since…up here we have to deal with _him._" Soundwave nodded, he knew that Megatron was trying to mate with Berserk for over a month to pass on his lineage for a new generation, and interfacing with her wouldn't go well aboard the Nemesis with Megatron around.

Soundwave and Berserk were lying in a field of flowers in the middle of a meadow as the stars twinkled above and the moon scattered its moonbeams across the valley. He stroked one servo across her head as she had a servo on his chassis. Both of them stared into each other's optics in silence.

After a while, Soundwave placed a servo in between her legs and spread them apart. He shifted himself until he was in between her legs, staring down at her body as he breathed in nervously. One servo digit stroked her interfacing panel as she began removing her breastplate armor, exposing her large soft breasts to him. He retracted his interfacing armor as his cable snaked out of its prison. It flexed and wiggled around, enjoying its freedom as Berserk's interfacing panel slid back, exposing her port. One servo digit poked and grazed her entrance as she took in a deep intake of breath. He continued to finger her for a little while, making sure that she was wet enough for him when he would allow his cable to get at her entrance.

Once she was ready enough, he placed the head of his cable at her dripping entrance. With one swift move, he was inside her as she screamed as loud as she could. Soundwave could detect the pain that she was feeling and waited patiently until her screaming lessened. He then slowly began moving in and out of her, his cable rubbing at different angles of her body. She began to moan at his movements began to slowly speed up in her. His servos groped her breasts as her servos gripped his aft tightly. "Harder, please" she whispered as he obeyed.

Before either realized it, Soundwave was pounding into Berserk as hard as he could as she wrapped her legs around his hips. His spark chamber opened up; exposing his bright dark-violet spark as she opened up her own spark chamber, showing off her primrose colored one. The two of them rubbed their sparks together for a few minutes before orgasm hit the both of them, causing Berserk to scream as loud as she could while Soundwave screamed silently. He collapsed on top of her, nuzzling her neck with his faceplate. She moaned softly as their spark chambers closed up as their overload continued for several minutes.

When Soundwave came back online, he found Berserk to be in stasis mode, content at what they did together. He quietly rolled off of her, brought her close to his chassis as he gently stroked her helm. She moaned quietly in her sleep as Soundwave's cable withdrew from her back into his port as he closed his interfacing plate. He closed her plate before resting his head on the ground as he entered stasis mode with his arms wrapped around her body. Both of them slept peacefully during the night as the sounds of nature quietly sung around the two sparkmates.

The next day, Soundwave woke up early enough to find Berserk watching the sunrise. He strolled over and sat down next to her. She was quiet for a moment then said "I'm watching the sun rise, Soundwave. I love to watch all of the colors emit from the Sun before it rises up into the sky. It's really beautiful to watch." She was quiet for a moment before she quickly turned her head to Soundwave and said "You want to do what? Oh, Soundwave. You have such a dirty processor" as she leaned back and removed her interfacing plate. Soundwave crawled on top of her, and opened up his port, exposing his cable to her faceplate as he stared down at her port. He slowly lowered his head and began licking her port as Berserk took Soundwave's cable in her mouth. They continued until the sun was high enough for the sunrise to end when they stopped. He looked at her and she nodded in agreement. Both of them needed to go back to the ship.


	4. Ch 4: Old friendships and enemies

Megatron was steamed to find out that Soundwave was missing from the ship along with Berserk, only to return the next day covered in dirt, pollen, and…whatever was found on Earth. "Soundwave! Report!" commanded Megatron. Berserk's attention wandered as she looked casually around the command chambers as Soundwave gave a full report on where the Autobots were currently located. Megatron grumbled to find that all five Autobots were still functioning. "Since both you and the psycho-femme were out all night, I could guess that finding those Autobot rejects wasn't one of your missions for the evening" snarled Megatron to his spy. Sensing distress from her sparkmate, Berserk spoke up "If Megatron wants, I can cause…some problems for the humans before I destroy one of the Autobots." "How so, psycho?" questioned Megatron. "Before I can take on…these Autobots, I need a powerful energy source. Humans have powerplants that run their cities, which makes for sufficient energy in battles. My circuits can withstand much more energy than any normal Decepticon or Autobot without overloading. My most powerful moves involve unleashing electromagnetic shockwaves that can overload anything electrical, including Autobots. But before I can unleash these shockwaves, I need to absorb a massive amount of energy" said Berserk. "So, you can absorb massive amounts of energy without overloading from human electrical sources? And what happens to the human cities that use this electricity?" said Megatron. "For what happens to the humans, WHO CARES?" exclaimed Berserk as she began hopping up and down excitedly. Megatron smirked as he asked his last question "So, if you absorb this energy, can you convert it to energon if provided energon cubes?" "Possible, guess so" exclaimed Berserk as she began bouncing around the chamber. Perhaps this psycho wasn't as useless as he first thought…

"Ratchet! What's going on?" said Optimus in a worried, yet anxious voice. "It appears that Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee are undergoing problems back in town" said Ratchet in a concerned voice "It appears that the power went out, but it's more like it was drained that a normal power outage. And what's more, Decepticon signals are nearby the electrical plant, but they have one more signal that I've never seen before." Optimus looked on with a worried look before saying "Ratchet, open up the ground bridge and transport me there. Alert the other bots to meet me there." "Right" said Ratchet as he opened up the ground bridge to the powerplant. "I hope that you know what you're doing" said Ratchet as Optimus stepped though the portal.

Megatron smiled sinisterly as Berserk kept on absorbing the powerplant's energy and transported into energon cubes. Starscream and Soundwave were keeping a watch for Autobots, while the drones were keeping a perimeter around the plant. There was another reason why Megatron didn't want Soundwave with him; he always got jealous whenever Megatron would look at, or even touch, Berserk in a particular manner. _She would make good sparklings for my lineage_ thought Megatron as he stared at her aft and long, slender legs. She's been very difficult whenever Megatron tried to mate with her, and so far, his efforts were futile. He definitely knew that she _was_ bonded to Soundwave since the both of them disappeared for that one night several days ago, but if he got Soundwave out of the picture…

"Lord Megatron sir! We've detected the Autobots approaching!" said a drone to the leader. "Attack the Autobots" commanded Megatron as the drones charged towards the three oncoming bots. The drones charged towards Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee as they began their onslaught of the three bots. The Autobots put up their best at the oncoming, and the tide seemed to be in the decepticon favor until Optimus Prime showed up. Within seconds, the battle was in the Autobot favor, with Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Berserk remaining on the Decepticon side. "Starscream, Soundwave, Attack!" screeched Megatron as the remaining Decepticons charged at the Autobots. Starscream took on Bulkhead as Soundwave fought Arcee while Megatron fought Optimus, leaving Bumblebee to Berserk. Bumblebee approached Berserk and beeped to her. Berserk turned her head and withdrew her tentacles from the powerplant and began bouncing up and down excitedly, happily saying "Bumblebee! Bee! Bee! So good to see you again!" Bumblebee then beeped again, as Berserk said "Bumblebee only said to not tell where base was, not show. Only Soundwave guessed correct question." Bumblebee then beeped very angrily as Berserk said in a quiet voice "Berserk very sorry for breaking Autobot promise, but Berserk now on Decepticon side. Soundwave is Berserk's sparkmate now, we had…a night to remember." Bumblebee facepalmed himself when he heard that Berserk was now Soundwave's sparkmate; he couldn't get a particular image out his processor when he heard and visualized what he thought happened that night.

Just then, Soundwave went crashing through the building nearby Berserk as Arcee keeps a pede on the mech's neck. One of Berserk's tentacles knocked Arcee off of Soundwave as the femme looked at Bumblebee and said "I just care if my mate is all right, ok? I'm not really big on fighting unless it's for self-defense or to absorb power." Bumblebee just continued to stare angrily at Berserk as the fighting continued around them.

After a moment of silence, Berserk said "Ok Bumblebee. I will help you out to defeat most of the Decepticons, but just this once." Berserk hopped onto Megatron's shoulders and looked straight into his faceplate. "Get off, psycho!" bellowed Megatron as he tried to swat Berserk, but kept on hitting himself as Berserk kept on leaping out of the way. If the Autobots weren't so badly hurt, they would have thought that the scene was hilarious. Megatron kept on trying to swat Berserk, but kept on hitting himself, a building, or Starscream.

Being a little annoyed; Soundwave asked Berserk why she was attacking the Decepticons instead of attacking the Autobots. With the answer that he got, he marched up to Bumblebee and shouted at him why was he talking to his sparkmate as if they were old sparkmates or something. Bumblebee beeped back at Soundwave on how he could get Berserk on the Decepticon side. When Soundwave replied to him that she was great on sharing a berth with him, Bumblebee punched the spy in the faceplate as a fistfight erupted between the two. Berserk heard the fight erupting behind her, and glanced in the direction of Soundwave and Bumblebee, which proved to be a big mistake as Megatron got a grip on her ankle and crashed her into the earth. She looked up at a pissed-off Megatron as he snarled "Once I've offlined the Autobots, I'll interface you here" which made Berserk narrow her optics as two of her tentacles zapped Starscream and Megatron. Berserk got up and headed towards the fistfight between Bumblebee and Soundwave over her.

"What are you two fighting about?" asked Berserk as she approached the two mechs. Both of them said that they were fighting over her, but that was all she could understand as they kept on beeping and sending signals at the same. Berserk asked Bumblebee on why he was fighting over her, and he replied that Soundwave was using her for interfacing. Berserk frowned and said "Bumblebee, the reason that I'm Soundwave's sparkmate is that I love him. I love him because he's all of what I'm looking for in a mate. It's not that I don't love you, Bumblebee, but it's that I've always viewed you more of as a friend. Soundwave is more of the mate that I've always been looking for. He understands me, plus he's patient, sweet, and a great companion. But" as she cupped Bumblebee's cheek with one servo "I will always consider you one of my best friends. I'm still so sorry for telling Soundwave of where your base is, though."

She then turned her head towards Soundwave and said "Listen Soundwave, Bumblebee is one of my best friends, but nothing happened between us. He was the one that saved my life when I came to Earth many years ago, and I'm grateful for him for that." She nuzzled his chassis and whispered to him "We can have fun together back aboard the Nemesis later on tonight," which caused Bumblebee to beep something in disgust, which caused Soundwave to smirk in delight as he stroked Berserk's back. Bumblebee beeped something to Soundwave, causing Berserk's optics to widen. She looked at him and said "Bumblebee! Where did you learn those words?"

Before Bumblebee could reply, Optimus walked over to where the three were. "Berserk? What are you doing here? Weren't you a neutral?" asked Optimus to Berserk. She looked at him and said "I still am, but I'm more on the Decepticon side now since I'm Soundwave's sparkmate." Optimus gave Berserk a disappointed look as he said "Soundwave's sparkmate? I'm not mad at you that you've chosen him to be your mate" as he pointed to Soundwave "But I'm disappointed at you for utilizing the human's energy for the Decepticon's means. You're hurting the humans for absorbing their energy source, and they need it. Don't you feel ashamed of yourself?"

Berserk was silent for a moment before speaking up "Are humans hurt because of what Berserk was doing? Berserk is sorry for what she's doing then. But Decepticons are hungry. However…" as she looked at the energon cubes "Berserk can give back _most_ of the energy, but keep a little for Decepticons until the next lighting storm arrives." Soundwave then shouted something at Berserk before she said to him "I'm sorry Soundwave, but the Autobots are right. I absorbed too much energy from the humans, so I have to give back most of the energy. But, if the Decepticons are patient enough, I can absorb some lighting during the next lightning storm." He then transmitted to Berserk, who responded "Yes, I can absorb all types of electricity, including lighting. The reason that I didn't tell you this was because you've never asked about my absorbing powers." Soundwave then facepalmed himself as he told Berserk that she was useless as a Decepticon. "I know that, Soundwave. As I've told you before, I'm a neutral" she said as she began transmitting the energon from the cubes back into electricity.

Within a few minutes, Berserk returned most of the power to the powerplant as a few full energon cubes remained. She then turned to the Autobots and said "Since Autobots told Berserk that absorbing human's electricity is bad, Berserk won't absorb any more human electricity." Soundwave grumbled something about needing more energon for the Decepticons as his digits tapped on his arms in irritation. Berserk then looked at her sparkmate, paused for a moment, then said "If Soundwave wants Berserk to harness lightning for energon production, I can do that. I can convert lightning into energon, but no more than three bolts per storm and that's it. Berserk doesn't want an imbalance to occur if too much energy is removed." Soundwave was silent for a moment, then asked her how an imbalance can occur if she absorbs too much lightning. She told him that she's been watching the humans for years, and knows that they've been abusing their mastery of the Earth, which in turn caused the environment to revolt against them. "…so, if Berserk absorbs too much power in one storm, something very bad will happen. Berserk doesn't know what exactly, but something will occur" she said to her sparkmate.

By the time Berserk finished explaining the situation to Soundwave, the Autobots had already left the area, leaving Berserk, Soundwave, and an unconscious Starscream and Megatron in the area. With a heavy sigh, Soundwave transformed into his plane mode as Berserk transformed as well. Picking up the energon cubes and Starscream, Soundwave flew ahead for the Nemesis with Berserk carrying Megatron in tow. He couldn't believe that he had to wait for the next lightning storm for Berserk to harness the potential energy into energon cubes.


	5. Ch 5: Revival

It's been several weeks since Berserk promised the Autobots to not absorb any more human energy into energon, and Megatron was impressed on how much power lightning had for energon production. Berserk was able to convert a few lightning bolts into a large supply of energon cubes during the storm. There were several times when Megatron tried to convince Berserk to absorb more lightning bolts, but she refused to absorb more than three during a single storm. Of course, there were a few times when he tried to trick Berserk into thinking that there was more than one storm within the area, but she said "It's still the same storm, dipwad." Megatron had no idea what a dipwad was, but he knew that it was some sort of insult that she picked up on Earth.

It was what occurred within the last few days that Berserk did caused Megatron to be really impressed at the psychopath's talents. When Megatron was walking down a corridor, he noticed that several energon cubes were missing and that the medical bay was closed off. The drones, Starscream, nor Soundwave did not know what Berserk was up to, nor have they've seen her within the last few hours. Megatron went to the control chamber and re-ran some of the cameras to find out where Berserk was last seen. The last few cameras had Berserk carrying some sort of transformer, but he couldn't get a good view since Berserk tampered with the cameras to hide what she was doing. The cameras in the medical bay were no help either since Berserk disconnected them while they were last running. Megatron paused some of the cameras and tried to get a clear image on the transformer, and it took several seconds before he realized that it was Skyquake that Berserk was carrying. _But, that's impossible. Skyquake was offlined while fighting Optimus Prime and Bumblebee while _I_ was offlined. What does she expect to do?_ thought Megatron as he stared at the image. Curious at to what she was up to, Megatron decided to visit the medical bay area and investigate at what she was planning to do…

Megatron was only a few yards from the medical bay doors when he heard a loud shriek, followed by Skyquake crashing through the medical doors and into the opposite wall. Soundwave and Starscream both flew down the corridors to where the medical bay to find Berserk covering her bare breasts with her arms and servos. She looked pissed off as she stared angrily at Skyquake's unconscious body. "What the frag happened here?" questioned Megatron as he stared at Berserk. "Well, Soundwave told me that Skyquake was one of your most loyal warriors and that the Decepticons needed him, so I thought that it would be a nice surprise if I fixed him up for you. After I fixed that huge hole and repaired the major damage to his system, I rebooted his systems back online. Next thing I knew, I found myself on the medical—" she said before Starscream cut her off.

"Wait, wait. You rebooted his systems? But he was offlined by the Autobots" said Starscream to Berserk. "Yeah, he was, but I powered him back online." "And how were you able to do that?" said Starscream as he raised an optic ridge. "Uh, jumper cable trick" she said quickly. "What's a jumper cable?" said Starscream to Soundwave as he shrugged. "Do you guys want to talk about jumper cables or on how my breastplate is missing?" said Berserk in annoyance. "Breastplate" said Starscream and Megatron at the same time as Soundwave glared at the two mechs. Berserk rolled her optics as she continued "As I was saying, the next thing that I knew, I was flat on my back on the medical berth with Skyquake above me. He said 'Hey, you sexy femme, want to interface with a real mech?' Before I could answer, he ripped off my breastplate and grabbed my breasts with his two servos of his. I shrieked, and before he could rip off my interfacing plate, I chucked him through the doors."

Skyquake moaned, as he rubbed his helm with a servo. "Ow. Hmm, a feisty femme. I like my femmes that way" he said to himself as he pushed himself up. He then noticed Megatron standing nearby Berserk, and Skyquake said "Oh, Lord Megatron. It's good to see you again after so many vorns. I just wanted your permission before I'd interfaced with this femme, that is, if she wasn't your…" before Megatron cut him off. "She's Soundwave's sparkmate, not mine" said the Decepticon leader. Skyquake took one look at Soundwave then turned his attention to Megatron, saying "How is she Soundwave's sparkmate? What does she see in him?" "I've been trying to figure that out ever since she'd came aboard the Nemesis" said Megatron as he shook his head.

Later that day, Berserk was with Soundwave, nuzzling her helm against his neck. He gave off a low rumble as he stroked Berserk's wings with a digit. She cooed as Soundwave's servo held her left breast and swirled her nipple with a digit. Soundwave, on the other hand, was just thinking on how Berserk was almost raped by Skyquake. _What does she see in him? What does she see in him?_ echoed Skyquake's words within his processor. _Will she ever leave me? What was that old friendship that Berserk mentioned about Bumblebee? Was he even a potential mate for her?_ Thought Soundwave as he drifted off into stasis mode. Little did he know, those last few questions would be answered, and not with pleasant ones.


	6. Ch 6: Traitor

Two months have passed since Skyquake was brought back, and the Decepticons were having success over the Autobots. Megatron mused to himself that Berserk would have made a great mate for him, but she kept on repelling his advances.

Soundwave was worried that Berserk would leave him for Megatron, but he kept on reminding himself that she doesn't love his leader. She managed to mate with him two times a week, and they would both overload in pleasure. They would both fall into stasis mode in each other's arms, and their sparks would be connected all night, the warmth from both pulsating as one.

It was on a Wednesday afternoon when Soundwave felt a weird pulse of pleasure hum around his spark. The moment passed almost as quickly as it came, with a tingling of joy buzz around the corona of his spark. He placed a servo above his chestplate as he felt the buzzing as rage bubbled within him. Berserk was cheating on him!

Berserk returned later that day to find Soundwave waiting in his room, tapping his digits in impatience. Berserk sensed that her mate was mad at her as he stared at her with his faceplate. "Oh, hi Soundwave. So, anything up?" she nervously said as Soundwave transmitted an angry message to her.

Berserk was silent for a moment before she gathered up her courage and said "Yes Soundwave. I did interface with another mech today, but" she said as Soundwave's anger rose "It wasn't with Megatron. It was with Bumblebee. I, I have a reason why I interfaced with him. After the last few battles, the Autobots were very close to being offlined, and Bumblebee wanted to meet with me. We both planned to meet together, when his human was in school and when none of the Decepticons or Autobots were planning anything. He told me to meet in an isolated canyon, far from base or town for our talk.

"When I met him today, he…told me that he wanted to interface with me. I was against the idea…at first, but he told me that he wanted to lose his virginity to me. He…trusted me. He wasn't sure if he would live again to see another day, especially with the way the latest battles were going. I told him that he would meet a femme that can be his mate someday, but…" she paused before she continued "He wanted me to be his first. He said that, ever since that day that he'd saved my life, he wanted us to be mates. I told him that us being sparkmates was impossible, but if his wish was to interface with me, I told him that I could do that. He was so happy that I was his first in interfacing, and as we lay together in that canyon…" was all she got out before Soundwave punched her in the faceplate.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" shouted Soundwave as he hit her again. "STARSCREAM WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE A FRAGGING WHORE! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THAT SLUTTY FEMME ON THE AUTOBOTS' SIDE! AT LEAST WHEN SHE'S INTERFACING, SHE FRAGS THE SLAGGING BOTS ON HER SIDE! YOU FRAG BOTH SIDES! YOU'RE WORSE THAN HER!" screamed Soundwave as he clawed, hit, slapped, and kicked Berserk into a corner. She placed a servo on her cracked faceplate glass as Soundwave stared coldly at her. "I don't want to see your fragging slutty body for the rest of this slaggin day" snarled Soundwave to his sparkmate before he left his room. "Fraggin whore" he said as the door closed as Berserk cried. She wanted to talk to Soundwave, but the pain in her spark told her on how broken and rage-filled her beloved sparkmate was.

Soundwave was getting drunk on energon several hours later, wincing as all the love that he felt for Berserk flash in front of his optics. Fluids welled up in his optics as his spark ached with all the love and hate that he felt for her. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the three mechs that entered the room until one of them said "Ha, look at pathetic Soundwave. I knew that he couldn't satisfy somebot like Berserk for long." "Starscream (hic) please. I…I (hic) don't want to (hic) talk at the moment" Soundwave drunkenly said to the seeker.

"Soundwave? Pleasure that femme? Ha! I bet that she was faking each time just so he'd stop! I'm sure that she'd laugh at him when he wasn't around. I don't see on how a femme that attractive would fall for a pathetic mech like him. I'm sure that the Autobots told her to frag Soundwave just so she'd mess with his processor, and then she'd tell them on how he was the worst at interfacing in the universe!" laughed Knock-Out as Breakdown laughed with him.

"Just leave me (hic) alone" said Soundwave as he grabbed another energon cube and started drinking again. "Oh? I bet that she's in your room, fragging herself better than you ever could and laughing at how you suck in pleasuring her" chuckled Breakdown as the other two joined in. "You (hic) will see that (hic) I can (hic) frag her (hic)" said Soundwave as he stumbled out of the room and swayed drunkenly toward his chambers.

When Soundwave got to his room, he hiccuped as he began transmitting for Berserk to interface him. "Berserk? (hic) Berserk? I'm (hic) sorry for what I (hic) did. Please (hic) baby. Come to (hic) your sparkmate" he said as he tumbled onto his birth, but fell off due to his drunken state. "Berserk? (hic) Baby, I'm (hic) sorry. Berserk (hic) I'm so (hic) sorry. Berserk" he said as he fell into stasis mode.

Hours later, Soundwave woke up from his drunken state. He moaned at the hangover that he had from the night before, but felt a chill as he realized that he was alone. He transmitted for Berserk, but it went unanswered. He looked around and noticed some deep scratches on his bedroom walls. He walked over to the scratches and read what the gorges in the wall read:

Soundwave;

I'm sorry that I made you mad for interfacing with Bumblebee, but that was the only time that I would interface with a mech. I owed Bumblebee that favor for being my friend. I know that you don't want me anymore, so don't bother to find me or I will offline you. Though you hate me for cheating on you, I just want to let you know that I will always love you. Even though the time we had together was short, it was the happiest time that I've ever had in my life. I'm so sorry that I broke your promise on how I wouldn't cheat on you. I deserved being hurt like that if it makes you better.

With love,

Berserk

Soundwave was in shock at Berserk's note. Not want her anymore? Don't find her? Deserved to be hurt like that? Soundwave felt pain, anger, sorrow, and regret well up inside him. He balled up his servo into a fist and punched the wall next to the message. He offlined his optics before onlining them again. The message stated the same.

* * *

Since Soundwave doesn't really talk (but could when he wants to) I wanted to give him a good reason on what could make him talk.


	7. Ch 7: Hidden Talents

It's been four months since Berserk ran away, and Soundwave was in a deep blue funk. Megatron was pissed at Soundwave for driving Berserk away, and as a result, he was demoted to the drones' level. _Berserk? Where are you?_ thought Soundwave. He's been trying to find Berserk for four months; just so he could talk to her. He placed a servo on his spark. It felt so sad, lonely, but most of all, empty. He would frequently look at the wall, reading the writing on it before he returned to his depression. That writing on the wall was all that he had left of Berserk.

As Soundwave was quietly lying down on his berth, Starscream came in. He moved his head towards the seeker as Starscream snarled "Megatron has a plan, slagger. He needs you" before he headed back towards the command central chamber. With a heavy sigh, Soundwave got off his berth and headed down Starscream's direction. He had a feeling that he would hate his leader's plan today.

"Ok Decepticons!" announced Megatron to his minions "Today is going to be a grand victory for us. As you all know, our slagger Soundwave has driven off Berserk, so we're at odds with the Autobots." Everyone turned to Soundwave and gave him an icy stare before returning their attention to Megatron. "Luckily, I've managed to repair the space bridge system, allowing the dark energon Cybertronians to come through the portal. All of us will attack the Autobots in six mega-cycles right here" said Megatron as he pointed to the city where the Autobots' humans lived.

Five mega-cycles later, Raf was watching the news as the weatherman announced that a thunderstorm warning was in effect when he heard a loud honking outside. Raf ran to the window to find Bumblebee outside. He rushed outside to his Autobot protector and asked Bumblebee what was up. Bumblebee replied that the Decepticons were coming, and needed to drive Raf to safety. With a look of worry on his face, Raf hopped in as the Camero drove to the new secret base.

After a moment of silence, Raf said "So, uh Bumblebee, where were you? It's been a few days since I've last seen you. Were you on some secret mission or something?" Bumblebee was silent as he contemplated how to answer Raf. What Raf didn't know was that Bumblebee was in search of Berserk for the last few months, but couldn't find her. He knew that Soundwave had been trying to offline him ever since he'd interfaced Berserk, and that she'd left him for some reason. He just wanted to find her to know what was going on.

Finally, Bumblebee told Raf that he was looking for an old acquaintance that he met several times over the last few months, but has now disappeared. He also told Raf that this old acquaintance only trusted himself and none of the other Autobots, hence why he always was alone for a few days on end. "So, this old friend of yours? Will I meet him one day?" asked Raf. Bumblebee replied that his old acquaintance was a neutral, and may not like humans like the other Autobots. "A neutral? Why is your friend a neutral? I thought that all robots from Cybertron were either a Decepticon or Autobot" said Raf. Bumblebee then told Raf that his acquaintance didn't come from Cybertron, but rather another planet from another solar system. His acquaintance was neutral due to not choosing to be on other side since his acquaintance possessed traits found on both sides, which ended in the choice of being a neutral.

As they entered the Autobot base, Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode as Optimus looked at the screen. Massive amounts of Cybertronian signals were detected, approaching Earth fast. "Autobots, prepare for an invasion; the one that we've all been dreading for" said Optimus Prime as Ratchet locked down on the location where the signals were headed for. "They're headed for town, Optimus. I don't think that we'll survive this fight…especially if they have _her_" said Ratchet as he opened up the ground bridge. Bumblebee offlined his optics as he wished that Berserk was on their side. _She'd be able to help us now, if it wasn't for Soundwave_ thought Bumblebee as he entered the portal.

Back in town, the Autobots were giving the fight of their life as they fought the massive army of undead Cybertronians. They all piled on top of the Autobots as Megatron laughed. "See Optimus, my army of dark energon minions have proved themselves quite useful. I'll conquer the universe with them" laughed Megatron as lightning cackled above. What all the Cybertronians failed to notice was that the thunderstorm was quickly dwindling in size until only the rain in the clouds remained. A Predator spy plane flew out, glowing with a bright blue aurora and electricity surrounded the plane's exterior. It transformed and landed on a building opposite of Megatron. Megatron was able to notice the transformer before an electrified barrier surrounded it. "Berserk?" was all that Megatron was able to say before a powerful electro-magnetic pulse blasted from her body, overloading all Cybertronians and the entire town. People panicked as the wave hit them, knocking them out into unconsciousness. Berserk gazed around at the sight around her before jumping down to where Bumblebee was. She placed a servo on his helm as she whispered to his offlined body "I'm sorry, Bumblebee, but I had to. Ever since I was exiled from my planet, I was looking for a new planet to call home. I found Earth as a new place to call home. I'm willing to give my own life force to protect Earth. I'm sorry that this had to happen to you, but I promise that this is only temporary." She transformed back into her plane mode and wrapped Bumblebee's body in her tentacles as she flew off into the sky. She knew a way to help Bumblebee, Soundwave, and all the other Autobots...

Miko was sitting on the school's steps as she watched the sky. She thought back to the day when she found Bulkhead's offlined body…

_Agent Fowler had flown the kids to town where they found all the offlined undead Cybertronians, Decepticons, and the Autobots. Raf went searching for Bumblebee's body as Jack was in shock to find Arcee offlined. Miko cried as Bulkhead's body rested beneath some undead Cybertronians. She cried as a plane flew overhead and landed. With tears stinging her eyes, she looked up at Berserk's faceplate. A huge crack was on her glass as sad optics stared at the human. The femme cocked her head before tentacles shot out of her back as they wrapped around the undead Cybertronians. She picked them up with ease and crashed them on the other undead Cybertronians before picking up Bulkhead's body. "No! Leave him!" screamed Miko as she beat her fists against Berserk's leg plating. Berserk cocked her head again before transforming and flying off, leaving behind a broken-hearted Miko behind._

Miko sighed as she buried her face in her hands. She hated that femme for taking away Bulkhead from her. She heard footsteps behind her, and looked to find Jack walking towards her. "Hello Jack" she said as she looked back up at the sky. "Still thinking of…that day?" he said as Miko sniffed. Jack sat down next to her and was quiet for a moment before saying "Still thinking on how…_she_ was responsible for what happened?" as Miko rested her head against Jack's shoulder. "I still can't believe that that bitch was responsible for what happened, especially for offlining Bulkhead" said Miko as a tear ran down her cheek. "I still can't believe that she offlined Arcee" said Jack as he thought back to that day as well…

_Jack was next to Arcee when Berserk landed next to them. "Soundwave?" asked Jack as Berserk cocked her head, then replied "No, Soundwave dead. Berserk sorry for what she did to Autobots and Soundwave, but she had to stop zombies." "Wait! You offlined Arcee?" said Jack in shock as Berserk hopped, saying "Yes, Berserk offline Arcee. Berserk offline Arcee." She soon stopped, the picked up Arcee with her tentacles as Jack stared at the neutral femme. "Leave her!" screeched Miko as she began hitting Berserk's leg with a pipe. Berserk looked down at the two humans as she said "Berserk need dead Autobot" before transforming and flying away. Miko broke down crying as Jack sat down and took in what Berserk said. "What did she do?" said Jack as he stared down at his feet._

As both Jack and Miko sat on the steps, Raf was thinking on how Berserk promised that Bumblebee would come back. She said that she will show Raf how Bumblebee will be brought back. He closed his eyes as he thought back to when he first met Berserk…

_Raf was searching for Bumblebee through the ruins of the dead Cybertronians when Berserk landed and picked up Optimus' corpse. Raf was frightened at the femme as she knelt down to take a closer look at the little boy. Miko and Jack were already long gone with Agent Fowler to track down Berserk, but they kept on losing her in the clouds, which left Raf alone with Berserk in Jasper. She cocked her head, then Raf spoke up "Wha, what ar-are y-you going t-to d-do wit-with O-Optimus?" "Protector?" she quizzically asked as she pointed to Optimus. Raf shook his head and said "Bumblebee is my protector." "Bumblebee? Bee? Bee!" she screeched in an excited voice "Bumblebee is Berserk's friend. Promised dead Bee to bring back to life! Berserk keep promise!" "Wait! You are Bumblebee's friend? And you're planning to turn him into one of those things?" question Raf as he pointed to one of the undead Cybertronians. Berserk shook her head and said "Not in programming to turn transformers into zombies. Programming requires lightning to jumpstart transformers online." "So, you're an Autobot that can resurrect others?" asked Raf to Berserk. She shook her head and said "I'm neutral. Programming and advanced technology in Berserk's form wanted on both sides, mainly Decepticons. Neutral programming required for maximal judgement in operating advanced technology. Ill-regard for casualties part of programming." Raf suddenly felt afraid of Berserk and took a step back. "Ill-regard for casualties? You're responsible for what happened? You offlined Bumblebee?" said Raf nervously as Berserk nodded her head._

_Berserk lowered her head and got really close to Raf. He could see the honesty in her optics as she said "But Berserk is sorry that she decommissioned Bumblebee, Autobots, and Soundwave. Berserk promised to bring them back after next lightning storm. Berserk didn't want to offline them, but had no choice. Zombie robots threatened Earth, and Berserk wouldn't allow that. Berserk programmed to protect failsafes and home. Berserk will promise little boy how Bumblebee can be brought back." Raf was silent for a moment as he stared at the femme. He took in on how much Berserk looked like Soundwave, but she was no Decepticon. She had the honesty of Optimus, but a love for life like Bumblebee. She had the regard for the life of Autobots, but the destructive powers of a Decepticon. "Just who are you?" asked Raf as he continued to stare into her optics. "Berserk is failed robot of home planet's masters. Berserk is tamer of lighting. Berserk is chaos!" she screeched, transformed, and took off with Optimus' body as Raf watched her fly off into the sky until he couldn't see her anymore._

Raf looked up into the sky and saw an airplane silhouette grow larger in size as it flew towards the school. Miko and Jack froze in fright as the plane transformed into Berserk and landed in front of all of them. She smiled at Raf, Miko, and Jack and said "Want to see Berserk bring back human's protectors? Hurry now, can catch lightning storm before it goes away." "Wait, what?" said Jack as Miko pouted and said "And just what makes you think that we will come with you? You offlined our friends in the first place!" Berserk looked sad for a moment, then continued "Berserk is sorry for what happened, but pain that she feels is greater than humans' pain. Berserk needs to bring back Soundwave to tell him something really important" as she placed a servo on her stomach. Raf was silent for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Wait, your stomach, you're not…" he said and paused before Berserk said "Fat?" as he nodded. Miko and Jack took another look at Berserk and their eyes widened. "Wait, so how…?" Miko said before Berserk said "Ratchet will tell all when Berserk jumpstarts him. Need to leave now to show humans how it will be done." All the humans were silent for a moment as Berserk transformed into her plane mode. The three of them were a little reluctant to get on, but they all boarded Berserk as she took off to where the Autobots' bodies were located…

* * *

I wanted to slowly reveal all of Berserk's powers to display on how powerful she could be.


	8. Ch 8: Savior

The song is "The Saints are Coming" by U2 and Green Day (I don't own the song, nor Transformers). Here, we get to see one of Berserk's most powerful talents.

* * *

There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
It's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
God, I know I'm one

I cried to my daddy on the telephone, how long now  
Until the clouds unroll and you come home, the line went  
But the shadows still remain since your descent, your descent

I cried to my daddy on the telephone, how long now  
Until the clouds unroll and you come home, the line went  
But the shadows still remain since your descent, your descent

The saints are coming, the saints are coming  
I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply  
The saints are coming, the saints are coming  
I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply

A drowning sorrow floods the deepest grief, how long now  
Until a weather change condemns belief, how long now  
When the night watchman lets in the thief, what's wrong now?

The saints are coming, the saints are coming  
I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply  
The saints are coming, the saints are coming

I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply  
I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply  
I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply

Berserk landed on the plateau where she's been hiding the Autobots' and Soundwave's bodies, transformed, and extended her tentacles to the sky. Raf, Miko, and Jack hid under a rocky overhang as Berserk absorbed the lightning from the storm and transferred the electricity into the robotic bodies. Electricity and energon flowed through their bodies as their spark chambers were restarted as their limbs began to twitch and move. Optimus rubbed his head and groaned in pain as the others began moving. After a few minutes of jumpstarting the Autobots, Berserk withdrew her tentacles from them and back into her body.

Berserk walked towards the children and knelt down. She looked at them and said "Your friends are alright now. You can see them now if you want, but…" she paused and looked up at the storm and back down again "I recommend it if you wait until the storm is over. Unlike transformers, I can't bring back organics to life if they die." "So we're going have to wait here until the storm is over before we can see them?" said Miko as she crossed her arms. "Or, you could wait until they've recovered enough before they can even walk. Jumpstarting transformers usually leaves them a little dazed, but it's temporary" said Berserk as she rested her servos on her stomach. "So, how long are you…?" asked Jack before Berserk replied "Seven of your Earth months."

* * *

Wow, power of life and death. How amazing is this?


	9. Ch 9: Secret and Responsibility

_Before I forget (again), the song is "New Divide" by Linkin Park. I don't own the song nor Transformers (except for Berserk)._

* * *

_I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve  
_

Soundwave placed a servo on his helm and began focusing his vision. He was a little annoyed to find himself alone with the Autobots, thinking that Megatron and the others left him behind until he saw Berserk. He was wondering why Berserk was there and noticed the large bump on her stomach.

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide  
_

He walked over to Berserk and pointed at the lump that she now had. She nodded sadly as Soundwave sat down next to her and placed one of his servos on her stomach. A tear welled up in her optic as it began to streak down her cheek.

_There was nothing inside  
The memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

She looked at Soundwave with tears in her optics and said "Yes Soundwave. That time when you…hit me, I was pregnant for two months with your sparkling. I was going to tell you later but" she sniffed then continued "You didn't want me anymore. I decided to not tell you and offline it myself. I'm not capable of raising a sparkling myself, so…" she broke off and began crying.

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide_

Soundwave was silent, then placed an arm around Berserk's shoulders. He looked directly into Berserk's broken faceplate as she looked into his faceplate. She sniffed, then said "I, I didn't know that you actually wanted to be a sire. I, I didn't want to burden you with a sparkling after you gave me this" as she pointed to the huge crack in her faceplate.

_In every loss in every lie  
In every truth that you deny  
And each regret and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

Soundwave stroked the crack as Berserk stared at him for a long time. She smiled as she said "I forgive you, Soundwave. I was scared on how you reacted after…what I told you. I'm sorry at the pain that I gave you. Though I'm not ready to actually raise a sparkling, I'll help you raise it. I promise to never leave you or the sparkling." They both kissed each other, glossas twisting around each other in their mouths as one of Soundwave's servos caressed Berserk's stomach as another stroked her wing.

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide_


	10. Ch 10: New members?

While Soundwave and Berserk were kissing each other, both the Autobots and the humans were watching them. Bumblebee made a slight gagging sound as Berserk diverted her attention to him. Bumblebee then beeped something as Raf and Berserk looked at the Autobot. Raf looked up at Berserk and said "Just exactly how do Autobots and Decepticons mate? And what does he mean by 'time you had together'?" Berserk looked down at the little boy and said "What Bumblebee means by 'time we spent together,' he means an old debt that I owed him. As for the way that us transformers reproduce…well, you could say that it's pretty similar on how humans reproduce except for a few key differences. I'll be happy to tell you on how transformers reproduce after you learn the basics of human reproduction." While she was telling Raf, a few of the Autobots and Soundwave facepalmed themselves, muttering on how the secret was out on how transformers reproduce.

Berserk giggled a bit, then turned to Soundwave and said "Since I'm pregnant, Megatron is going to be pretty mad that you managed to spawn a sparkling of your own before he did, isn't he?" Soundwave shook his head and explained to Berserk that, after she'd left, Megatron demoted him and frequently beats him up after the argument that Berserk and he had. Soundwave was silent for a moment before asking Berserk on how Megatron could be around after she offlined him after that EMP that she let out. She looked at him and said "Well, while I was picking up yours and the Autobots' bodies, some military trucks came by and took Megatron and some of the other Decepticons' bodies. I followed them to this weird warehouse and observed on how they were taking apart some of the bodies. They also had this gigantic, lustrous, glowing cube in which they revived some of the Decepticons and…" when Optimus broke her off, saying "A gigantic cube? Was it, by any chance, the Allspark?" She looked at him for a moment, paused, and said "Yes, I actually think that it was. Anyway, the cube gave off this distress energy signal, and I promised the cube that I would come back when I wasn't pregnant." "Wait, you promised the cube that you would come back?" said Bulkhead in confusion. Berserk nodded and said "Yeah, I promised the cube that I would come back. When my creators designed me, I was programmed to detect energy signals and harvest their energy. But, ever since that virus rewritten my programming, I could also communicate with some living energy signals as well."

"Virus? What virus?" said Raf with interest. Berserk looked down at Raf and said "About four thousand of your Earth years ago, a virus entered my systems and rewritten my programming. I rebelled against my creators, and destroyed their cities as a result. They eventually recaptured me and tried to eradicate the virus from my systems, but discovered that if they removed the virus, it would send me offline. They tried to add in a few new programs into my systems, but the virus kept on deleting them. Eventually, they managed to upload a few programs that would act as failsafes to suppress the virus, but only certain responses and environments could activate the failsafes."

"Failsafes? What failsafes?" asked Raf. Berserk smiled and said "One of these failsafes is what you humans call music. Of course, only certain songs can activate the failsafe program for music in the first place…anyway, Earth happens to have a variety of songs that activate that program, which is one reason why I happen to like this planet." "Music you say? Well, would metal music count as a failsafe?" asked Miko. "Metal? Why, that happens to be one of my most favorite music genres" laughed Berserk as Miko went "Alright!" Berserk made a slight "oof" sound and placed a servo on her stomach. She looked at Soundwave as he rubbed her stomach, and said to him "It's nothing. It's just the sparkling kicking." Soundwave leaned his head on her stomach, and sure enough, he felt the sparkling move and kick. He then looked at Berserk again, and she thought for a moment and said "For the last few months, I've been living on abandoned airfields. I must admit, it got pretty cold at night at times, and there was dust, broken glass, and twisted metal in the old hangars, which doesn't make them ideal places to give birth. The worst part is that, with me being pregnant like this, it's getting harder and harder to fly. Plus, the injuries that you gave me have received some infection over the last few months" as she pointed to some rusty areas on her armor. Soundwave rubbed the back of his neck as he listened to what Berserk said next; "But, at least the Nemesis will be a good place to give birth." Soundwave shook his head and explained to Berserk that he would be unable to go back since he managed to impregnate her and that he angered Megatron enough already.

Berserk was silent for a moment, and said with a concerned look on her faceplate "So, this is awkward…finding a location to give birth isn't going to be easy, plus, I have no idea if the sparkling would be able to survive in Earth's hostile environments for long. Primus, I even have trouble surviving through some of Earth's seasons from time to time." Ratchet was silent up until now, when he spoke "So you've been surviving in Earth's environments in your condition" while pointing to Berserk's pregnant lump "and you don't even have the slightest idea if your sparkling is going to survive? And you've been flying during the last few deca-cycles? If this keeps up, your sparkling won't make it through birth." Optimus was silent for a while as well when he spoke up "All life is precious, Berserk. And I'm disappointed that you've been on your own for the last few deca-cycles. You could have always come to us for help and a place to stay."

Bumblebee looked at Berserk with pleading optics as he beeped to her that she could stay with the Autobots and raise the sparkling with them. Berserk smiled and said "I'm most grateful that you Autobots are willing to help myself, the sparkling, and Soundwave stay…" as Bulkhead said "Oh no. We're not allowing Soundwave to stay with us. He's a Decepticon, and what's more, he managed to give you those injuries." "He only gave me these injuries because he lost his temper when Bumblebee and I…" Berserk paused and looked down at the humans before continuing "…had, uh, a meeting together." All the Autobots looked at Bumblebee who looked away guiltily. "I even told Bumblebee that it was a bad idea, but he kept on insisting for us…to have that meeting" said Berserk as Soundwave use his digits at Bumblebee to indicate an I've-got-my-optics-on-you motion. She placed a servo on Soundwave's servo and said "I'm willing to take full responsibility of Soundwave to make sure that he doesn't do anything that will get him in trouble with you Autobots." Optimus frowned at this and said "I suppose that we can allow Soundwave to stay, but he will be under constant watch so he won't reveal our location to the other Decepticons. We're still upset at the last time you revealed our base to the Decepticons." Berserk nodded as Soundwave sighed. It was going to be a long pregnancy for Soundwave…

Soundwave watched Ratchet as he repaired Berserk's faceplate and her other injuries. He tilted his head to find Jack, Raf, Miko, and Arcee watching him. He sighed, then returned his attention to Ratchet's work on Berserk. Jack said quietly to Arcee "How is it that you guys know Berserk and why is Soundwave her mate? Isn't she a Decepticon?" "Listen kid, not all bots are on the Autobot or Decepticon side. Some don't want to get involved and are neutrals as result. They usually live by themselves, and don't trust either side too much. As for what she sees in Soundwave, you're going to ask her. Soundwave obviously won't talk, so he's not going to give a straight answer." Soundwave looked towards Arcee and the humans for a moment in silence before saying "The reason that I'm her mate is because she loves me. I'm sorry for what I'd done to her, and I wish that I were there for the last five deca-cycles. I won't abandon her again." The humans were in shock that Soundwave spoke as Jack said "Wait! You can talk?" as Soundwave said "Of course I can talk. I normally choose to be quiet for most of the time. The last time I talked, I was angry at Berserk, so she only knows my voice when I'm mad."

Ratchet turned towards the others and said "Well, she's all repaired. But the next time you do something like this to her again" as he pointed a digit directly into Soundwave's chassis "We won't be thinking twice about offlining you, got it?" as Soundwave nodded. He walked over to his sparkmate and sat down on the medical berth as he stroked her helm gently. She stirred slowly as she onlined one optic to find Soundwave stroking her with love and care. "Soundwave?" she said as he made a sound that sounded like a sigh. She reached up to Soundwave's faceplate and placed a servo on his cheek. He placed a servo on her servo as they stared into each other's optics. "Well, since you're up" said Ratchet "I don't want you to be on your pedes unless it's absolutely necessary. I'm surprised that your sparkling didn't suffer any birth defects, illnesses, or a miscarriage. However…" he brought up some scans of the unborn sparkling "Your sparkling doesn't have a normal body structure. It appears that it looks…well, I can't identify what it looks like, but it doesn't fit normal Cybertronian body structure." Soundwave looked concerned as he saw a scan that had his unborn sparkling. It looked like some weird body structure that he never saw before in a machine, but…

"It looks like a cat" said Miko as she saw the scan. Raf was adjusting his glasses as he took a longer look at the scan. "Ratchet, is it possible for baby transformers to look like Earth animals?" asked Ratchet. "Well, there were an ancient race of organic Cybertronians a great many stellar cycles ago, but they all died out when more mechanical Cybertronians took over. I've never heard of a present-day Cybertronian that gave birth to one of these organic Cybertronians that had once existed, but then again…" Ratchet paused before continuing "Berserk isn't from Cybertron. It's possible that she could be a descendent from the more ancient race of Cybertronians, but then again, I'm not sure where she came from. I would be able to gave you a more precise answer if I just knew where she came from." Raf was silent for a moment before turning to Berserk and asking "So Berserk, where did you come from?" She was silent for a moment before she said "Doesn't matter anymore. Old world where Berserk came from is long gone." Soundwave noticed that she looked hurt when mentioning about her old home planet, and placed a servo on her stomach, rubbing it gently. He felt a small kick coming from her stomach, and placed his head against her stomach, feeling a second kick.

Arcee couldn't help but smirk at Soundwave listening to the sparkling kick inside of Berserk. She turned her head to find Optimus Prime approaching the medical bay area. "So, how's our two friends doing?" Optimus said with some hesitation. "Berserk is doing fine, Soundwave is ok for the most part, but the sparkling, it's too early to know if it will be perfectly normal, but it seems healthy" said Ratchet. Soundwave turned his head slightly to watch Prime as one servo gently held his sparkmate's servo as his other rested on her stomach. Optimus looked at Soundwave momentarily before Arcee spoke up; "So, what are we going to do with him? It's not like we could just trust him." Optimus was silent before he spoke "As much as for Berserk's sake, we need to trust Soundwave, but he would need to be watched constantly. We can't trust Soundwave easily, but in order for him to gain our trust, we must learn to trust him." "I can watch him" said Berserk as all optics and eyes fell on her "I can keep him occupied until I can walk again."

As Berserk said this, Soundwave gave her a smug look while Optimus and Arcee stared at her wide optic and Ratchet gave a grim and disgusted look. The humans all had puzzled looks on their faces. Ratchet just hoped the humans wouldn't ask what she meant by that until Raf asked "And you're going to occupy Soundwave by…?" "Oh, we're just going to listen to music, talk, hug, and catch up on what's been going on in the last five months" said Berserk with a wink at Soundwave. "Oh, sounds interesting" said Raf.

Roughly an hour later, Berserk and Soundwave were alone in Berserk's former room interfacing each other. Soundwave was thrusting more gently than what he usually did, with the health of the sparkling in mind. Berserk moaned as Soundwave gripped her breasts with his servos, and panted whenever Soundwave took a nipple within his mouth. After a while, the both of them were tuckered out, and rested on the berth with Soundwave gently rubbing Berserk's stomach. The both of them drifted off into stasis mode, feeling the sparkling giving off a few kicks before it too went to sleep.


	11. Ch 11: New life

Two months later, Berserk was resting as Soundwave rubbed her stomach. Ratchet said that the sparkling was due within an Earth-week, and the anticipation to have the sparkling was mounting. Ratchet said that it was a great many stellar-cycles since the last sparkling was born, and Soundwave couldn't help but feel proud at being a future sire. He placed his head against Berserk's stomach to listen to the sparkling kick. _Soon, little one, you'll be born. Your creator and sire are waiting to see you, little one. Do you want to see your sire and creator soon? You'll love it here on Earth. It's so beautiful and big and full of life. We can't wait to meet you, little one_ thought Soundwave as he felt the sparkling move.

Inside the womb, the sparkling heard Soundwave's thoughts and moved her head to where Soundwave was listening to her. She rubbed her head and felt Soundwave his servo against her creator's womb. She remembers hearing others, but wasn't sure of who they were. They sounded so far away and alien to the little sparkling, but the one outside her creator's womb…sounded so close and familiar, and she felt comfortable with that voice.

A week has passed by, and Berserk gave birth to the little sparkling. Berserk was unconscious as the little one sat still in a pool of energon fluids and femme blood. Ratchet was worried on how the sparkling wasn't breathing, and tried several methods to get the sparkling to breathe, but it kept still and shivered at the medic's touch. Ratchet shook his head and said "I'm afraid that we're losing this one. It's as if it doesn't want to live. I should have known that it was destined to die with its organic body structure." Soundwave looked sad as he stared at the little body of the sparkling. It looked so damaged, so broken, so hurt…Soundwave felt a pain in his spark that his own sparkling was dying. He placed a servo on the sparkling's body as he whispered in its ear "Please live, you're my sparkling, please; you have to live…Ravage."

_So cold. So cold. Too bright, scary. Want to go back to warm wet dark place. Not nice out here, not nice. Want to go back, want to go back _thought the little sparkling as the cold air seeped around her wet little body. She felt something warm touch her body, as the bright light was blocked out as a voice told her that it needed to live and that she was the voice's. It called her something as she thought _Voice so familiar, so close, so safe. Rav-age? Who Rav-age? What Rav-age? Who voice? What is voice? Voice so familiar, so kind, so close, so safe. Voice so…Sire?_

The sparkling coughed up liquid as it emitted a long, high-pitched squeal as all audio sensors picked up its little voice. Ratchet grabbed some warm blankets and wrapped up the sparkling as he dried it up. "Just let me run a few tests to make sure that the sparkling is all right…almost lost it back there" he said as he began running some scans. The sparkling kept on squirming and squeaking as Ratchet ran the tests while Soundwave waited patiently.

About half a mega-cycle later, Ratchet handed the sparkling back to Soundwave. He smiled and said "It's a femme, and she's healthy. What are you going to name her?" Soundwave looked at Ratchet and said "I told her what her name was when she was dying. I told her that her name was Ravage." "Ravage? That's a Decepticon name! Aren't you going to give her a more Autobot name?" Soundwave just stared at Ratchet and said "Her name is Ravage." "Ok, Ravage it is then" said Ratchet as he sighed at Soundwave's choice for a name for the sparkling.

Ravage opened up the optics on either side of her head and saw Soundwave staring down at her, smiling. _Who you? You so familiar, but where?_ Ravage meowed, and Soundwave said softly "Hello Ravage. I'm your sire." _Sire? Hello sire. Is Rav-age my name? Sire so warm, so strong._ She rested her head against Soundwave's chassis and heard his spark pulse beneath the metal. _Spark strong, spark warm, Sire's spark warm, Sire's spark strong._ Just then, the humans and their protectors came in with Optimus Prime. Ravage watched them transform and come to the medical bay area. _ Who you? Smell funny. Who you? Who you? Who you? What are little things? Who you?_

"Is the sparkling born? Can I see it?" asked Raf as he approached Soundwave. He nodded, then knelt so Raf could see Ravage. "He's beautiful. What is his name?" Soundwave chuckled, then said "She's a femme, Raf, and her name is Ravage." "Ravage?" Raf said as he looked at the sparkling. _Who you? You tiny like me_ thought Ravage as she meowed. "She's beautiful" said Raf as he stared at Ravage. He held out his hand as Ravage sniffed it before he stroked her gently on the head. "Hello Ravage. I'm Rafael, but you can call me Raf" said Raf. _Raf? Why Raf smell funny? Who Raf's friends?_ thought Ravage as she meowed.

"Hello Ravage, I'm Jack and that's Miko" said Jack to the little sparkling as he approached it. She meowed as she stared at Miko and Jack. Ravage sniffed them before reclining her neck and nuzzling her head against Soundwave's chassis. Optimus watched the site before his optics and couldn't help but smile. Ravage looked at Optimus with one optic and meowed. Soundwave noticed that Ravage was staring at Optimus and asked him if he wanted to hold Ravage. He nodded, and Soundwave handed Ravage to the Prime. He watched Ravage carefully in case she made any signs of uncomfort or fright, but she remained calm. _Who you? You big, you kind, you strong, your spark strong_ thought Ravage as she stared at the Prime. "Hello Ravage, my name is Optimus Prime" he said to the little kitten. She meowed, then snuggled against Prime's chassis. He smiled as he gently stroked Ravage's head with one digit.

Arcee was looking on how gently Prime handled Ravage, and Soundwave noticed it as well. "You want to hold Ravage?" asked Soundwave. She nodded, and Prime gently gave Ravage to Arcee. _Who you? You smell funny _thought Ravage as Arcee held her. "Hello Ravage, I'm Arcee" she said as she tickled Ravage. The sparkling giggled and playfully batted at Arcee's servos. _You femme, me hungry_ thought Ravage as rooting instinct took over and she began looking for a place to feed. Arcee was a little surprised as Ravage tried to look and feel for a place to nurse against her breasts. "Looks like I'm done holding Ravage for the day" said Arcee as she pulled the sparkling away from her. Soundwave gently took Ravage from Arcee and held the sparkling close to his chassis. Bumblebee beeped that he wanted to hold Berserk's sparkling as Soundwave paused with some consideration. Bumblebee beeped that he was going to be careful, and Soundwave said that he didn't trust Bumblebee with Ravage yet. Raf placed a hand against Soundwave's leg, and he looked down at the human. "Come on, Soundwave. Bumblebee said that he was going to be careful with the baby" he said. Soundwave reluctantly agreed to let Bumblebee hold Ravage for a minute as he gently gave Ravage to the Autobot. The second that he did that, Ravage started crying, and Bumblebee screamed in pain as she bit him hard on the digit. Bumblebee flailed his servo around franticly, causing Ravage to fly in the air before being caught by Bulkhead. Ravage cried on the top of her lungs as Soundwave quickly took away Ravage. He stroked Ravage, telling her that everything was going to be all right as he glared angrily at Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Eventually, Ravage calmed down, sniffling as Soundwave gently cradled her. _Yellow bot scary, green bot scary. Yellow bot hurt sire, yellow bot not nice _thought Ravage as she hid her head in Soundwave's chassis.

Soundwave walked over to Berserk's berth, and sat down next to her. He held her servo as Ravage stared at her creator. Ravage snuggled against Soundwave as she fell into stasis mode. He looked over at Ratchet with some concern in his optics. "She'll be all right, she just needs to rest after giving birth to the sparkling. She would be probably be out of stasis mode in a few mega-cycles" said Ratchet. Soundwave nodded, then returned his attention back to Berserk. He caressed Berserk's servo with his thumb-like digit as he waited by her side. He loved her.

Back aboard the Nemesis, Megatron grinned sinisterly as he held the Allspark within his servo. _After all these vorns, the Allspark is mine. Soon, I'll conquer the universe and be the most powerful being in existence_ thought Megatron. Starscream watched on as his master held the Allspark on his throne. _Fragger, I should be leader once again, and I should hold the Allspark…and I should frag Berserk into oblivion. I have no idea what she sees in Soundwave, but I should have a femme that hot as my sparkmate spawning my sparklings_ thought Starscream. He narrowed his optics as he watched Megatron. Ever since the Allspark brought them all back from the pit, Megatron has been more unbearable than usual. Starscream walked off back to his room to brood as Knockout, Breakdown, and Skyquake entered the command chambers.

Megatron smirked at his minions as he held the Allspark and said "Soon, we'll conquer the Earth and destroy the Autobots. But, we need to have a foolproof plan that not even Starscream can frag. And what's more, with Berserk's whereabouts unknown, we don't know if that femme will show up. All of this planning will take time, but our victory will be sweet."

One month later, Berserk was up and busy nursing Ravage. The sparkling suckled at her mother's breast as she feed on the sweet energon produced from her creator. Soundwave was watching Berserk feeding Ravage, being fascinated at his sparkmate's motherly instincts. Soon, Ravage was finished and looked up at her sire, giving him a meow and reaching her paws towards him. Soundwave smirked, then picked up his sparkling and left his recharging chambers as he walked around the base with Ravage. Ravage always liked it when either her sire or creator would walk around the base with her, showing her around the base's interiors. Neither of them took Ravage outside the base, so she always wondered _What's down there? What's down there?_ whenever they passed the main tunnel leading outside the base. There were some things that Ravage wanted to taste or feel, but neither of her parents allowed her to get too close to some things.

Ratchet passed Soundwave and Ravage down one of the corridors, stopped, and grumbled "She should be in stasis mode. It's awfully late for her to be up at this hour." Soundwave just stared at the medic, and told him that she likes to be taken around the base before going to berth. "Just make sure she's in stasis soon" grumbled Ratchet before continuing down the corridor. Soundwave just shook his head, then proceeded down the hallway with Ravage. She just stared around in wonder as her sire took her around the Autobot base, amazed at the sheer size of everything.

Later, they were back in their recharging chambers, with Berserk already in stasis mode. Soundwave placed Ravage in her little crib, or what was defined as a crib. Old cushions and pillows served as the bedding, with old circus tarps and tents patched up together, tied to poles with rope, served as the crib's walls. Old stuffed animals, rubber balls, and rubber tires served as her toys, for both playing with and chewing on. Soundwave covered Ravage with a blanket as she fell into stasis mode quickly. He smiled, then gently kissed his daughter goodnight on her head. He was lucky that Berserk knew of an old, abandoned amusement park that had all of these materials. Of course, they sterilized everything before they allowed Ravage to get near these things; they didn't want their sparkling to be playing with objects covered in Primus-knows-what. He got on the berth and fell in stasis next to Berserk. He loved his family.

An alarm began blaring, waking all of the Autobots out of their stasis naps. Ravage began crying, and Berserk began trying to calm her down. Soundwave ran to see all of the Autobots looking up at the screen as Ratchet punched in a few commands, projecting the Nemesis attacking Jasper. A message came in, and Faulkner appeared on the screen. He looked worried, and said "Autobots, the Decepticons have…I'm not doing it!" before the camera re-diverted its attention to Knock-Out as he snarled "We have your human friends with us. All of you must be aboard the Nemesis if you ever want to see your friends again. And Bulkhead, we have an old friend of yours too" as the camera re-diverted its attention once again. Bulkhead was horrified to find his friend Wheeljack in stasis-cuffs, and leaking energon profusely as Breakdown began smashing his friend. "Decepticon creeps!" snarled Bulkhead as he saw Breakdown hurt his unarmed friend "You're too cowardly to take on a well-equipped Autobot, so you've decided to hurt a defenseless, unarmed one!" "On the contrary, Bulkhead, he put up quite a fight, but he was no match for Megatron. If you ever want to see the humans and Wheeljack online, all the Autobots must be on board the Nemesis within the mega-cycle. As for you, Soundwave, Berserk and yourself must be on board as well. Knock-Out out" he said as the screen went blank.

The Autobots were staring at the screen in silent horror at what happened. They all looked at each other, then turned their attention to Soundwave, before they looked back at each other. They knew that they had to take Soundwave along, even though they didn't fully trust him yet.

Berserk walked in, and looked at all the silent looks of horror on their faceplates. "What happened?" she asked as Soundwave approached her and explained the whole situation to her. She was silent for a while, then said "Well, Ravage is in stasis mode, so our sparkling should be out for a few mega-cycles. I know that it's irresponsible for us as parents to leave her alone for a few mega-cycles, but we have no choice. We have to obey Megatron's commands if the Autobots ever want to see their human friends again."

Thirty minutes later, Ratchet activated the Ground-Bridge as it opened. "I've set a timer so it'll close behind us. We'll have to drive back to base afterwards, but it shouldn't be a problem if none of us are hurt too badly" said Ratchet. The Ground-Bridge opened up as the Autobots, Berserk, and Soundwave entered the portal. What they didn't know is that they had an unexpected passenger with them as they passed through.


	12. Ch 12: Sabotage

Here's the new chapter. Next chapter is going to be so hilarious, but let's find out what happens in this one first. I do not own Transformers (except for Berserk).

The Autobots managed to pass through the Ground-Bridge and walk down the runway of the Nemesis. As they walked down to the entrance to the Nemesis, Ravage crawled out. She looked back as the Ground-Bridge closed, then began looking around. She spotted an air vent and crawled towards it. She leaned a little too forward and fell down the ducts, landing down at a crossroads of vents. She looked around, and chose the one behind her. She crawled down it, and came to two vents branching out. She looked down both vents and paused.

While Ravage was deciding which vent to crawl down, the Autobots met up with the Decepticons. Megatron sneered at his brother and said "Well, well, well. It looks as if the Autobots think that they have a chance. Well, it's not going to happen as long as I have this" as he held up the Allspark. The Autobots were in both shock and horror that Megatron had the Allspark in his possession. "Decepticons, attack!" commanded Megatron as they attacked the Autobots.

While the Autobots were fighting the Decepticons, Ravage managed to crawl down so many vents that she came to the control room for the Nemesis. She leaned a little bit too much on the grate, causing her to fall out of the vent, and landed on her aft. She shook her head, and looked around the room. She saw the control counsel, and crawled towards it. Using her little claws, she climbed up to the buttons and switches on top. She was amazed at all of the brightly-lit buttons blinking and beeping. _Pretty, pretty little shiny things_ she thought as she began pressing buttons with her paws.

With Ravage playing with the buttons, all of the sirens, weapons, lights, and everything else began going off. Several Decepticons were offlined when lasers and bombs hit them. For all the other Decepticons and Autobots, they all wondered what was happening as they dodged the lasers that were firing at them.

In the prisoner bay, the Vehicon guarding Wheeljack and the humans was knocked off his pedes as the ship began flying at super-sonic speed. A few seconds later, the stasis-cuffs holding their captives were shut down, releasing the prisoners. Wheeljack managed to give the drone a few punches before the ship came to a sudden stop, sending Wheeljack and the Vehicon flying. Wheeljack landed on the Vehicon, crushing his head with his bodymass before the ship began flying backwards at a high speed.

As Ravage played with a few switches and buttons, a live-video feed of the prisoner bay popped up on the screen. "Wheeljack, what happened?" asked Raf as the humans struggled to get to their feet. "I don't know, but no Decepticon is flying this ship. No normal Decepticon would fly like this, unless they're more fragged in the head than I though" said Wheeljack. "Jackie, do you suppose that we can get out of—AAAHHHHAAA!" said Miko as the doors opened, and Wheeljack and the humans flew out of the door.

"Jackie! Jackie! Jackie!" said Ravage as she hit a few more buttons and switches. The battle between the Autobots and Decepticons popped up. Ravage pressed a few more buttons, and more lasers went off as the ship began flying upwards. "Autobots, hang on" boomed Optimus Prime as the ship flew at a steep incline. "Bot! Bot! Bot!" said Ravage as she hit a few more switches, and the ship flew downwards at a 270-degree angle. "YAAAAHHHHHAAAA!" screamed the transformers as the ship began diving down before it began flying upside down and spinning. The robots began bouncing around as the ship spun around in circles before it began flying in reverse again.

Wheeljack was too dizzy to stand up as he began crawling along the floor. The humans were too sick to move, except for Miko. "That was just the sickest roller-coaster ride ever!" she said as she slid along the floor. With the ship flying so fast in reverse, any Autobot, Decepticon, or human not holding on to something was sliding along the floor. As Miko and Wheeljack slid down the rapidly moving ship, several doors opened and closed. One door opened up to Miko's left, and she saw Ravage playing on the controls. "Aww, look Wheeljack. That's Ravage, and she's playing with the controls" said Miko as the ship began moving right. Ravage turned around and began waving her arms as she excitedly said "Miko! Miko! Miko! Jackie! Jackie! Jackie!" Miko stared in shock at Ravage's first words as Wheeljack struggled to get on his two pedes.

Ravage hit another button as Megatron popped up as he shouted "Starscream, you slaggin Seeker! Find out who's responsible for causing this chaos!" "Eek! Eek! Eek!" happily said Ravage as she began hitting more buttons. "Get it away from those buttons!" shouted Wheeljack, but it was too late. The main power on the ship shut down, and the Nemesis began free falling to the ground below. "Ravage, hit the buttons that you pressed before" shouted Miko as her body became plastered to the ceiling. "Eek! Eek! Eek!" Ravage happily said as she hit a switch, and the main power booted up again.

The ship then began to decrease its speed as the thrusters slowed the Nemesis to a slow pace as it landed on the ground with a very rough landing. Miko and Wheeljack struggled to get to their feet, both of them moaning a little bit in pain, and saw Ravage crawling towards an air vent. "Come here, you little malfunction" grumbled Wheeljack as he grabbed Ravage. "Whaaa! Whaaa! Whaaa!" whined Ravage when Wheeljack grabbed the little sparkling. The echoes of the crying bounced down the hallways, reaching the audio sensors of the parents. Soundwave onlined his faceplate, picking up the high-pitched frequencies of his sparkling. He poked his sparkmate with one of his tentacles until she regained consciousness herself. Her optics widened when she heard her own sparkling's crying and looked at her mate as he looked back. Both of them knew something was harming their sparkling!

Soundwave struggled to pull himself out from the pile of Optimus, Bumblebee, and Megatron above him, but he could only move himself a few inches at a time. Berserk, on the other servo, had a huge pile of Vehicon drones and Starscream on her, but managed to utilize her immense strength to push all of the Decepticons off of her. _How does she do that? One of these solar-cycles, I've got to ask her where she was created_ thought Soundwave as Berserk pulled her sparkmate out from under the unconscious transformers. When her sparkmate was out, they both transformed into their plane modes and flew to where the screams were coming from. They both knew that their sparkling needed them.

Wheeljack wasn't having too much success in quieting Ravage; in fact, he kept on making her crying louder and louder. Miko covered her ears as Wheeljack tried bouncing Ravage up and down to quiet her, but to no avail. _Why won't this kid quiet down?_ Thought Wheeljack as Ravage continued to cry. He heard jet engines, and turned around just in time to see Soundwave transform and punch him in the faceplate. Wheeljack punched Soundwave back, and a fistfight erupted between the two. They began fighting with their servos at first, but soon they were using their weapons to slash and blast at each other. After a short time, Wheeljack pinned Soundwave to the ground, with a sword blade aimed at his neck. "Any last words, Decepticon slime? Oh, that's right, you don't talk" he said as Berserk electrocuted him. Ravage laughed at Wheeljack being electrocuted as her creator picked her up. Berserk nuzzled Ravage's head with her faceplate. She turned to her fallen sparkmate and gently placed Ravage on the floor. She pulled Soundwave up and kissed him. Ravage made a slight gagging sound, and the two parents looked at her before they looked back at each other and chuckled a little bit.

"How did she ever get on board?" said Berserk as she shook her head. Soundwave shrugged, then bent down low to pick up his daughter. She looked up and meowed before nuzzling against her sire's chassis and falling into stasis mode. They heard a low moan, and the two Seekers turned to see Wheeljack pushing himself up very slowly. "Ow, what zapped me?" he said as Miko looked up at the Autobot and said "That would be Berserk." "Berserk?" said Wheeljack as he looked up at the femme. Berserk cocked her head at the Autobot, and said nothing. "Well, let's get off this ship" said Wheeljack as he pushed himself up.

The humans, Wheeljack, and the Seekers walked down the hallways to where the unconscious Autobots and Decepticons were. Berserk gave the Autobots a small zap, and they onlined their optics (but were a little surprised at the electrical wake-up.) The group managed to get off the ship, just as the Decepticons were beginning to wake up. Starscream groaned as he looked up at the computer screen, dazed by all the action of the ship, and was a little confused and startled at the numbers on the screen. He punched in a few commands, and found out that the volume was turned off (by none other than Ravage). "Countdown to blast off in ten…nine…eight…" said the computer as Starscream ran for the gates as fast as he could, but the computer announced "…zero. Warp speed activated!" as the thrusters blasted off for space at their maximum speed. "Soundwave! I don't know how you did it, but I know that you're responsible for this!" shouted Starscream as the G-forces pressed down on his frame.


	13. Ch 13: The Ultimate Diversion

Author's note: In this chapter, we find out how Ravage was created. If you're squeamish about robot sex, I recommend skipping this chapter (but, you will miss out on a good laugh). It's up to you.

The Autobots were a good distance from the ship when it blasted off for space. Berserk looked up, then said "Soundwave, do you suppose that our little Ravage was responsible for what happened on the ship?" as her mate nodded as he held his sparkling close to his chassis. Ravage snuggled against her sire as she dreamed happy thoughts while her sire gently stroked her.

Berserk looked at Ratchet before asking "So, how are we going to get back? I'm familiar with you transporting the others by the Ground Bridge, but I only know of when you're there to operate it. How do you operate it when you're all out here?" "Well…we're going to have to drive back to base. The Ground Bridge has been acting up lately…blasted scraplets…" muttered Ratchet. Soundwave shook his head at what he heard, then transmitted something to Berserk. She looked at her mate, then looked at the Autobots; "Soundwave says that it's hilarious that you six have to drive back while the two of us can fly. He says that he never heard of something so funny before in his entire life" said Berserk.

"Wrong. He has to transport Agent Fowler back to base, with Arcee watching him, so he has to fly to Agent Fowler's base" said Optimus Prime. Soundwave glared at Optimus Prime as Berserk turned to him and said "I don't think that it's as bad as it sounds, Soundwave. It's not like it's going to take all night or so."

About an hour later, Soundwave was flying Agent Fowler in his cockpit with Arcee and Jack following him below. "So…this is awkward," said Fowler to the former Decepticon. "You think that this is awkward? Primus, you have no idea on what Berserk and I did once so Megatron could obtain a certain ancient Cybertronian artifact held by you humans" said Soundwave. "Define awkward" said Fowler to Soundwave. "The definition of Awkward is when…oh, wait, is this one of those times where _I_ have to give an example of what I did was awkward? Berserk did mention on how your Earth language was funny. Well, I guess that all of this starts back to when Berserk and I knew each other for about three Earth months…"

"…and then, by the time the humans realized that what Berserk and I was doing was a distraction, the entire base was destroyed. Megatron and the others were almost as speechless at the idea of what Berserk thought of. No Cybertronian knew of how much of a distraction was the traditional Transformer mating ritual with the female being in heat and the male at maximum…oh, we've arrived" said Soundwave as the four of them arrived at Sector 7.

"Well, it looks like the two of you have finally become allies," said Arcee as she saw Soundwave and Agent Fowler in pleasant moods. "Oh, that. I was just telling the human how Berserk became impregnated with Ravage. How she became pregnant happens to be a funny story" said Soundwave with a chuckle. "Really? You have got to tell me how you managed to get her pregnant" said Arcee. "Wait? You robots can have babies?" said a surprised Agent Fowler. "The correct term is sparkling, and that little…uh…cat-like robot was in fact my daughter. Don't ask on how both Berserk and I are both planes and why our daughter is a cat. All I know is that it involves where Berserk was created, and all that she tells us is that it was destroyed a long time ago. Aside from that fact, she refuses to tell us more about her past" said Soundwave.

The robots said their good-byes and traveled back to base. Arcee radioed to Soundwave "So, what was that story that you were telling to Fowler? I'm intrigued on what you told him." "Well, I'll tell the whole story to all of you when the little humans aren't around. It's not a story to tell while they're around; it's far too vulgar for their little ears to listen to. But, I must tell you, it's one of the most funniest and embarrassing experiences that I've ever had!" laughed Soundwave.

Several hours later, Berserk, Ravage, and the humans were out of the base while Arcee, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Soundwave were in the main center of the base. "Ok Soundwave; we're all here, the humans are out, and Ravage and Berserk are out. Tell us what you told Agent Fowler," said Arcee. Soundwave chuckled and said "Well, it started about three months after Berserk and I met each other…"

_Megatron, Soundwave, Berserk, Knock-Out, Starscream, and the drones were outside of the M.E.C.H. base. "…So, you know what this mission is about? All of what we know need is a distraction for the flesh creatures while the rest of us infiltrate the base. We're going to need a big enough distraction that will occupy most of the flesh creatures' attention. Any suggestions?" said Megatron. "Well, we could blast our way through," said Knock-Out, before being hit on the head by Megatron's fist. "Too obvious" snarled Megatron. Berserk was silent for a moment before she said "I have an idea for a distraction, but I need Soundwave for it." "So, what is this plan?" asked Starscream as he raised an optic ridge. "I can't tell you, but I promise that it _will_ distract the humans" said Berserk. "Fine, whatever. Just make sure that it distracts the humans" grunted Megatron._

_ The Decepticons headed in different directions as Soundwave followed Berserk. He questioned what was the plan. She just gave him a sly smile and said "Well, I am in heat, and you're at the peak of your cycle, so…" as Soundwave gave a gagging noise and said that they couldn't do that. "Have any ideas that will distract the humans _that_ much? I wanted to give something the humans have never seen, and if something is big enough, it _will_ distract them. Have any other ideas that will distract them that much?" Soundwave could only stare at Berserk as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Don't worry so much; we'll squash the humans after Megatron gets what he wants, ok?" Soundwave sighed at Berserk's answer and reluctantly agreed with her. "Ok, well let's get started then," she said as she got in the proper position as Soundwave sighed again and mounted her…_

"That's when we started interfacing each other. I've never felt so alive before that moment; I can't express enough what was going through me" said Soundwave with a chuckle. Bumblebee just stared at Soundwave before he beeped what happened next. Soundwave just shook and chuckled before he continued. "Well, the humans took the bait and headed for us…"

The M.E.C.H. base monitors took notice of Berserk and Soundwave, but couldn't get too much detail of what was going on. Silas noticed the two Transformers before he narrowed his eyes. "Send out half of the troops and investigate. I'll be coming along too; to collect those machines when we take them in to see what makes them tick" he said darkly.

_M.E.C.H. troops headed for Berserk and Soundwave; guns loaded, with nets and chains in tow. Silas hid behind a rock while the others hid behind bushes and trees. He was silent as he motioned with his hand how many seconds to wait before they attacked. Silas was silent as one agent peeked from where he was stationed in the tree. "Sir" he radioed in to Silas. "Shh, we don't need those two things to notice us. It better be important" he whispered in a harsh voice. "Sir, you need to see this. They're not in any attack position. I don't believe that they even know that we're here. You can't imagine what they're doing" the man said as he tried to hold back a laugh._

_ Silas gave a low grumble as he peeked out from behind the tree to get a better look. The sight before him almost made him laugh out loud. The two gigantic robots in front of him looked as if they were having sex with each other! "Hold your fire," said Silas as he slunked to get closer to Soundwave and Berserk._

_ Berserk moaned and sighed as Soundwave pleasured her. Soundwave telepathically sent Berserk a message. She opened up an optic slowly and looked at where Soundwave told her to look. She was staring directly at Silas as he took notice of Berserk's gaze. "Wha, what are you two doing?" said Silas as he stared up at Berserk. "Oh, hello flesh creature. We are doing what your kind calls mating. I'm in what you call my heat cycle, and my mate here is at the peak of his…how do you say…testosterone levels, for a lack of a better term" she said as she closed her optic. "Wait! Your kind can reproduce by having sex?" said Silas in a slight shock. "Yes, it's not like your kind has never seen machines mate before" she said as she let off a small sigh. "Uh, actually we create machines in a factory," said Silas. "Hmm" said Berserk as she stared at Silas._

"While she was talking to the human, I screeched a curse word that caused Berserk to stare at me with this shocked expression before she electrocuted me. She shouted at me that she'd never heard such a filthy word before in her entire life" laughed Soundwave "Of course, since she electrocuted me, I backed off her. She then gave me this look, and I didn't need my telepathic abilities to know that showing off…what is the English term? … 'my junk' of what I think the term is. To make up for that misfortune, I jumped back on her. Of course, since she wasn't expecting my own being to jump on her, she lost her balance and we both fell onto the ground. That's when she gave me this dark glare and growled at me to be more gentle next time with her."

Bumblebee couldn't help but blush at what he heard coming out from Soundwave. Bulkhead and Wheeljack couldn't help but laugh at what Soundwave told them and Ratchet facepalmed him, muttering something about Decepticons being so obscene. Arcee and Optimus gave each other guilty looks, as Soundwave looked amused with himself. "So, what happened next?" asked Optimus Prime as Arcee kept on looking at Optimus guiltily. "Well, that's when…" said Soundwave as he continued.

_Megatron and the other Decepticons leveled the base as M.E.C.H. watched their headquarters being leveled. Silas' reaction turned from shock to anger as he glared up at the machines and snarled "This was a distraction, wasn't it?" Berserk laughed as tentacles extended from her back and began electrocuting all the humans within the area._

"Of course, since I was still on Berserk, I got myself zapped again. I couldn't mate with Berserk again for another two Earth weeks" laughed Soundwave. Just then, the kids came back with Berserk and Ravage as they returned from where they went off from. Berserk noticed all of the laughing, then asked "So, what's so funny?" "Well, you're just in time to hear the ending" laughed Soundwave "We both escaped the base and returned to the Nemesis with the Cybertronian artifact, and nine Earth months later, Berserk gave birth to Ravage." "You told them about that night, didn't you?" said Berserk as she shook her head "Did you tell them the curse word that you screamed?" "What curse work?" asked Jack as he looked at Berserk. "Well, it doesn't have an English translation, but I think the closest word to describe it is in Chinese or Japanese…maybe even Korean" said Berserk. "So, what's the word?" asked Miko. "I'm not repeating it, and I don't want you kids or Ravage to repeat it either. All of what I can say is that it's really bad and vulgar" said Berserk.

"And that's not even the filthiest word that I know. I learned some from Starscream that even Megatron doesn't even know. I can't even repeat them with you flesh creatures even near me" laughed Soundwave. "And why is that?" asked Raf. "It's not because of what the words mean, but how the words are said. They're repeated at such a vibration that you flesh creatures will explode if I say them" laughed Soundwave "There are no Earth words that even comes close to what the translations mean. But there are some Earth sounds that are part of the vulgar words." "And these Earth sounds are?" asked Jack with a raised eyebrow. "Well, the closest Earth sounds to some parts of the words are nails on a chalkboard, the dying screams of dolphins, police car sirens, and some screeches that can shatter glass" said Soundwave as he chuckled.

"Wait, there are some words in Cybertronian that can produce such vibrations that can kill a human?" said Raf. "Yeah, there are, but most Cybertronians don't even know these words. Mainly, these words are used by Decepticons, and it's very few Decepticons that even know them. When Starscream first said these words when I was around, my faceplate shattered" said Soundwave as he gave off a small chuckle.

Later that day, Jack walked into his house and saw that his mother was home early from work. "Hi Mom" said Jack as he walked in. "Hello Jack. Did you do anything interesting with your Autobot friends today?" asked June. "Nothing really. We drove around for a bit, went to see some scenery with Berserk, and we arrived at the base just in time to learn that the Transformers know some really bad curse words" said Jack as June gave him a hard stare. "You learned some bad words from your Autobot friends?" she questioned as she stared at her son. "No, we only learned that the Transformers know some bad words; we didn't learn what type of words that the were. Berserk wouldn't allow Soundwave to repeat any of the words that he knew," said Jack. "Was Berserk the muscular truck, and was Soundwave Raf's friend?" asked June. "No, Optimus was the truck, and Bumblebee was Raf's friend. You never met Berserk or Soundwave before. They're new to the base, and what's more, they have a baby" said Jack. "Hmm, I would like to meet them the next time that I'm available," said June.


	14. ch 14: Scarred Past

In this chapter, we find out more about Soundwave's past. This is a very emotional chapter, so there might be crying. I do not own transformers except for Berserk.

Three weeks passed, and Berserk was playing peek-a-boo with Ravage before Arcee drove in with Jack and June. "Mom, this is Berserk, and her daughter Ravage. Berserk, meet my Mom," said Jack as he got off of Arcee. "You have a creator? How come I've never seen her before?" asked Berserk as she observed June. "My mom is a nurse, so she's busy at the hospital" said Jack. "A nurse? What's a nurse? What's a hospital?" asked Berserk. "A nurse is someone who helps sick people get better, and a hospital is where sick people stay until they get better" explained June. "Does this mean that Ratchet is a nurse?" asked Berserk when Ratchet shouted, "I heard that!"

As June explained to Berserk on a clearer definition of what a nurse was, Soundwave walked in as he stretched his thin arms a bit. Ravage began babbling something happily as she reached her paws towards her father. June looked up at Soundwave as he picked up the small panther and gently rubbed her cheek. "Who, what, is _that_ thing?" stammered June as she saw the former Decepticon. "Oh, that's Soundwave. He's Berserk's husband, and he was a former Decepticon" said Jack as Soundwave stared at the two little humans.

Suddenly, the warning siren blared as Ratchet picked up a few Decepticon signals on the screen. Ratchet punched in a few commands, then said "Prime! We have a few Decepticon signals at the Hoover Dam!" "On it! Ratchet, prepare Ground Bridge for transport" said Optimus. "Ok" said Ratchet as he operated the Ground Bridge "Berserk, we're going to need you for electrical use. Soundwave, you stay here with the humans and Ravage. Arcee, you stay here to keep an optic on Soundwave." "Why do I have to stay here with Soundwave? I can contribute too, you know" said Arcee. "I know that, Arcee, but they may need a medic there, and we still don't trust Soundwave yet" said Ratchet as he operated the Ground Bridge.

Arcee sighed as she closed the bridge as Soundwave approached her. "What?" she grumbled as she looked at the former Decepticon with Ravage. "By the way, I've been meaning to speak with you about a few tremors that we've been having lately. Is this base built on an old fault line?" asked Soundwave to Arcee. The femme blushed, then said "Uh…yeah. But I wouldn't worry about them."

Just then, Jack yelled "Mom!" that got the robots' attention. "What's up?" asked Soundwave as he approached the humans as Arcee wiped her brow with the back of her servo. "Mom just asked me how often we go on missions" said Jack. "I just worry about him, that's all," said June. Soundwave knelt down to June and said "You shouldn't need to worry, Jack's creator." "It's June" she said as she looked up at the Seeker. "Ok, June. Ever since Berserk has become a mother, she and I have both become more responsible, and we both keep an optic on the humans and Ravage. We both make sure that the humans aren't harmed when on missions, and they prove to be very useful" said Soundwave. Ravage whined that she wanted to be on the ground, and he gently placed his sparkling on the ground. She babbled something happily as she crawled toward Raf. Raf petted Ravage gently on the head as she licked the little boy. June smiled, then looked up at Soundwave, saying, "You must be very proud of her." Soundwave nodded, then said, "Yep, I am. I wanted a family once the war was over, but the war stretched into many millions of years, and Cybertron, our home planet, was destroyed in the process. I actually wanted ten sparklings, but Berserk agreed to give me eight."

"Sparklings?" June asked with a puzzled look. "Baby transformers, if you will," said Soundwave. "Eight sparklings?" asked Arcee as she walked up to Soundwave. "Yeah, Decepticons tend to have huge families" said Soundwave as he rubbed the back of his neck. "How is it that Decepticons can have huge families when there's an energon shortage? Aren't Decepticon femmes rare to find nowadays?" asked Arcee. "They are, but Seekers are capable of producing sparklings just as easily as femmes. As for having large families during an energon shortage…well, let's just say that you Autobots would blow a few circuits when you hear some of the ways that we get energon" said Soundwave. "Wait, seekers having sparklings just as easily as femmes?" said Arcee with a baffled look. "Well, I can't say too much with the younger humans and Ravage around, but…let's just say that there are some secrets about my past that I won't be sharing with Berserk anytime soon" said Soundwave. "Skeletons in your closet?" asked June as she raised an eyebrow. "You could say that" said Soundwave.

While Soundwave, Arcee, and June were talking, Ravage crawled around the base with Raf following behind her. "Hey Ravage! Wait up!" he called as he ran after her. Miko rolled her eyes then ran after the baby sparkling with Jack in hot pursuit. "Make sure that Ravage doesn't put anything in her mouth yet. She can't chew solid metal yet" called Soundwave as the kids ran off. He turned to June and Arcee and said "Well, if you two want to know about my past, now's the time because I don't want to tell my story with Berserk or Bumblebee around." "I'm interested," said Arcee as she crossed her arms. June looked up at Soundwave as he sighed, then said "Ok, but I know that I will have to explain to June about Seeker biology."

After a few deep breaths, Soundwave said "Well, my story goes all the way back to before the war, back to my childhood. I was one of the middle sparklings in my household. My parents were both powerful warrior mechs, but they didn't make much at their regular occupations, so they both worked as pleasure bots to support us. My parents were disappointed that I was born a mech instead of a femme, and that I didn't learn to talk until I was eight vorns old." "You didn't learn to talk until you were eight?" asked Arcee as she raised an optic ridge. "Yeah, the other siblings bullied me into being quiet" said Soundwave before he continued "Whenever there was a femme born, my parents sold her because femmes brought in more credits than mechs when sold to certain Autobots." "I've heard of that occurring on the shadier parts of Cybertron," said Arcee as Soundwave nodded in agreement. "My parents considered removing my cable to make me look more like a femme when I was fifteen vorns old, but the doctor said that there were some other expensive other upgrades needed before I can pass for a femme, including having a valve installed" said Soundwave. "Cable? Valve?" said June as she looked up at Soundwave in confusion. Soundwave sighed, then gently picked up June with one tentacle, and whispered in her ear what a cable and valve meant on Cybertron. She blushed a bit; then Soundwave nodded before he placed her on the platform where the video games were kept.

"So, your parents thought that you could pass for a femme?" said Arcee. "Yeah, well, I do have the legs for it" said Soundwave as he rubbed the back of his neck. She nodded, before Soundwave continued "When I was growing up, my parents were abusive on me because I wasn't a femme. Since all of my sisters were sold early on, my parents sometimes looked for a femme to rape whenever they got drunk on high grade energon, and whenever they couldn't find a femme, they used me. I frequently had nightmares of what they did to me before the war broke out, before they sold me as target practice in the gladiator ring. I proved to be tough in the gladiator ring, and I quickly became a warrior. It wasn't long before I met Megatron in the gladiator ring, and we became really close. During the war, both Megatron and I…became frag buddies. He actually got me pregnant at one point, and…" he stopped before he broke down crying.

Arcee rubbed the back of Soundwave for some time before he continued. "Sorry, but I always get so emotional at this part. I was pregnant for six Earth months before Starscream had to prove to Megatron that he could be ruthless like himself. He attacked me, and I lost my sparkling. It was mixed feelings for Megatron because I lost his sparkling, but Starscream proved that he could be as cruel as any Decepticon should be. I cried for months after that incident; which is why I hate Starscream so much" said Soundwave as a few tears fell. June was quiet as Soundwave said all of this before she spoke up, "You're afraid of Berserk learning about all of this. You're afraid that she will judge you because of your past, isn't it?" He nodded, then said "Yeah, but that's not the only secrets that I know that I'm keeping from Berserk. For femmes that we found during the war, if they weren't offline, we'd raped them until they talked. Sometimes, we'd keep the femmes alive so they could repopulate the Decepticon population. Very rarely, a femme and a mech would fall in love with each other, causing the femme to switch sides. I've always hated those mechs that found their own mate because it added another insult that my parents were right: no femme would ever fall in love with me. When I found Berserk, I wanted to keep her safe from the other Decepticons because I knew that they would do anything to get her to be their sparkmate. I was afraid that I would lose her to another mech."

"Listen, Berserk won't judge you for what you've done in the past; she loves you for who you are" said June as Soundwave shook his head. "No, you don't know everything" he said as he told June of when he drove Berserk away. She was silent as Soundwave said his piece. "I didn't know that she was pregnant, and she still forgave me. She thought that she wasn't worthy of me" he said as he cried again. "But, you came back for her" said June as Soundwave nodded. "Yeah, I promised her that I wouldn't leave her again. I care too much for her and Ravage; I don't want to be like my parents" said Soundwave.


	15. Ch 15: Everything went as planned

Ok, so here's the next chapter up. Sorry that it took so long (I was currently working with Writer's block for this one, and had fun writing the sequel). I do not own Transformers (except for Berserk).

While Soundwave was telling of his secrets to Arcee and June, the Autobots were fighting the Decepticons at the Hoover Dam. Berserk dodged several blasts from the Vehicons as she zoomed towards them; blades extended. She sliced several apart, before racing towards the huge hole in the Hoover Dam.

While Berserk was navigating through the maze of tunnels, Megatron was examining a special type of gun within one of the many vaults. Airachnid was watching with a narrowed gaze at her commander, before breaking the silence; "Lord Megatron, what is it that you're planning?" He turned to Airachnid, grinning sinisterly as he spoke "My dear Airachnid; what I hold here is the key to our victory against Berserk. This gun utilizes gravity to be used against any opponent. I just need your help with the particular plan that I have in mind…"

Berserk raced through the tunnels until she saw Airachnid standing down one of the tunnels before racing into an empty room. She raced after the spider femme to see Airachnid blast two balls of energy from the gun before drilling into the ground. Berserk raced to the hole and, before she could extend her tentacles down the hole, the roof began to cave in as dirt and concrete began falling around the femme. Berserk could only look up as her optics widened in fright as the energy orbs began pulling toward each other; dragging the ceiling down to the concrete floor.

Optimus Prime was busy blasting away Vehicons when he heard a thunderous roar. He looked toward the Hoover Dam to see it collapse as a wall of water, mud, and rock tumbled towards him and the other Autobots. Before he could give the command to retreat, the flood washed away the robots in a boiling cascade; a torrent of wild waters that drowned all in its path. Above on a cliff overlooking the flood stood Megatron. "Goodbye, Optimus" he said before he laughed at his brother being washed away.

Back at the base, Soundwave felt an intensive pain rip across his spark. He gripped at the steel bars on the platform as he covered his spark with his servo. He screeched in pain as his legs felt weak and gave way as he breathed in shallow breaths.

He felt Arcee place a servo on his shoulder as a numb pain channeled through his spark. "What happened?" asked June as she stared down at the mech. Soundwave could only give off a small crying sound as Arcee looked at June and said "Something terrible happened to Berserk. He felt her die through his spark. This happens when a pair of transformers bond; they feel each other's pain, emotions, memories, or death through the bond." "No" said Soundwave "She's not offline. She's still alive, but in a critical condition. She needs me to find her" as he stood up on weakened legs. "You're not going anywhere, Soundwave…at least, not alone" said Arcee as Soundwave turned to look at her. "I don't want to lose Berserk, Arcee. She was the first one who loved me. I, I don't know what to do without her" said Soundwave. Arcee nodded, then walked over to the Ground Bridge and turned it on. The tunnel opened up, but before Soundwave and Arcee could pass through, they heard a whining sound, and turned to find Ravage running towards them, awkwardly, but still running. Soundwave was shocked to find Ravage knew how to run, before she collided with her sire. "Whaa!" cried Ravage as Soundwave picked her up.

He patted her on the back to stop her crying, saying "Shhh, it's ok Ravage. I'm here, I'm here" to quiet her down. Ravage looked up at Soundwave, then said "Mama." Soundwave was silent, then looked up at Arcee and said, "Ravage knows that her mother is in trouble, but I can't take her. The humans are going to have to look after her." "We're coming with you" said Miko as she walked towards Soundwave. "No, you're staying here," said Soundwave "It's too dangerous for you humans." "Listen Soundwave. Bulkhead's my best friend, and I want to help him" said Miko. "She's not the only one. I want to help Bumblebee" said Raf as he came. Jack was there, but June held him back and said "You three aren't going anywhere. It's too dangerous for you kids." Soundwave was silent, sighed, then said "If they want to come, then they can come. However, all of you must do what I say, and remain out of sight unless it's necessary. Got it?" "Fine, but if they're going, I'm coming along too" said June as Soundwave nodded as the three robots and four humans entered the Ground Bridge.

When they got to the Hoover Dam, all of what they could find was a lot of water. Ravage began crying as Soundwave stared silently at the boiling waters. Arcee dropped to her knees and was silent, with a servo on her spark. Suddenly, a servo shot above the water before going down, and Soundwave transformed and reached down with his tentacles to grab the Transformer's servo. He dragged Optimus Prime out from the water (with some difficulty), and dropped him on the shoreline. Arcee raced over, and began stroking Optimus' faceplates with a servo. Soundwave stared at the two momentarily, before flying off again.

Soundwave was gone for about seven minutes before he came back with Bulkhead. Bulkhead was dropped, moments before Soundwave crashed. He gave off a long moan before transforming into his robot mode and relaxed against a large rock, panting. Ravage walked over to Soundwave and nuzzled against his leg before he picked up his sparkling and began stroking her gently.

Raf looked sad that Bumblebee wasn't among those found and tears began welling up in his eyes. Bumblebee was his best friend, and didn't know what he would do without him. "Bumblebee…" said Raf before he began crying himself. Jack placed a hand on Raf's shoulder as he rested his head against Jack's stomach and cried into his shirt. Suddenly, there was a loud splashing sound when Wheeljack jumped out of the river with Bumblebee in one servo and Ratchet in the other servo, and landed on the shoreline with an Earth-shattering sound on his own two pedes. He glanced at the shocked humans, Optimus, Arcee, and Soundwave before saying "You know, I've hadn't had this much fun with the Decepticons since the Great Wars back on Cybertron." "Bumblebee, are you ok?" asked Raf as he looked at his robotic guardian. Bumblebee beeped something that made Raf chuckle. June looked at Raf, then asked "Um, just what did he say?" "Bumblebee said that he doesn't want to go swimming with Wheeljack again" before the rest of the humans broke out laughing. Soundwave was silent for a moment, before he asked "So, where's Berserk?"

Berserk moaned a bit, before onlining her optics slowly. At first, she thought that she had gone blind, but it took a few cycles for her to realize that she was in a very dimly lit room. She was dizzy for a moment before she shivered a bit. "Where, where am I?" she said before she found out that she couldn't move her arms nor her legs. She looked at her arms to find out that they were chained to a very large and well-decorated berth. "Finally up, I see?" said a dark voice, and Berserk turned her head to find Megatron looking at her. He smiled sinisterly, then walked over to his berth and stroked a few parts of Berserk. She widened her optics at Megatron's touch due to the fact that…her armor was missing. She hissed angrily at Megatron, who only smirked and gave a deep chuckle. She heard a click, then Megatron mounted her. Fear widened in her optics, before she hissed again. Megatron grabbed her by the throat, and pushed her down and stared directly into her optics. "You're going to find out why no femme _ever_ turns me down!" he snarled before Berserk screamed in pain. Megatron had penetrated her.


	16. Ch 16: War

Here's the next chapter. We learn a few secrets in this chapter (some of them pretty funny.) Next chapter is going to be exciting! I don't own Transformers, except for Berserk.

Soundwave was back at base with Ravage on his chassis. He stroked her as he glumly stared up at the ceiling. Berserk was missing for six months, and he was just as depressed as ever. He was unable to fulfil his promise to protect her, and now she had disappeared. He knew that Berserk was in constant pain, with some times more intensive than others because he could feel her pain through his spark.

He heard a knocking on the door, and heard Arcee say "Soundwave, may I come in?" "If you want" said Soundwave. Arcee walked in, and sat down on the berth next to Soundwave. He looked at her, then said "You're concerned for my well being, even though I'm a Decepticon, isn't it?" as she nodded. "I came in because…well, you're not the Decepticon that we…" she said before Soundwave said "Mistrusted?" as she nodded. She was silent for a moment longer, then said "Some of us are getting worried about you because you just shut up after a few months. First, you shouted like Starscream for the first two months, then you began leaving base for days on end, and now you're as silent as the Soundwave that we all knew before Berserk arrived" as Soundwave winced when Arcee mentioned her name. "You know, it's not healthy for you to be like this" said Arcee as he looked up at her "I've had my own pains in the past." "How can you compare yourself to the pain that I've been through" said Soundwave darkly "There's nothing that you've witnessed that can compare to my pain." "Listen, I've lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper in the past to Airachnid and Starscream. Now, I'm worried about Jack and Optimus because…" she said before she fell silent. Soundwave looked at her then said "Because you're bonded to him?" as Arcee stared at Soundwave before he smirked. "I had my suspicions for a while, Arcee. I've noticed how you and Optimus care about each other, how you were worried about that time he almost drowned, and how you two fight for each other when in battle" said Soundwave.

Arcee was silent for a moment, then said "I worry about him when he goes off to fight Megatron, and worry when he doesn't come back. I was frightened when he got that Cybonic plague virus and how he almost died. I, I…" when she broke down crying. Soundwave pushed himself up from the berth (Ravage had jumped down long ago) and held Arcee in his arms. She leaned against him and cried as he stroked her back. He began crying himself soon afterwards. After crying for a long time, their tears ceased and they just held each other for a long time. Arcee was silent for a bit longer, then said "I understand why you're so silent about everything, Soundwave. I know that your spark hurts, but it's not healthy to be like this. Think about Ravage. Without you, she's an orphan. I know that Berserk wouldn't want that to happen." He was silent for a bit, then said "You're right, Arcee. Berserk wouldn't want that." Arcee got up and headed for the door, as Soundwave said "And Arcee, thanks for everything." She turned and smiled at Soundwave before leaving.

Optimus was waiting down the hallway as Arcee approached him. "So, how is Soundwave doing?" he asked. "He's better now. And, he knows that we're bonded" said Arcee. "Did he suspect that we're the ones responsible for the tremors?" asked Optimus nervously. Arcee shook her head as Optimus sighed in relief. "At least we're not screamers" said Arcee as she headed down the hall, but turned her head and said "but must you be that energetic in berth?" "Well, you're the one who likes it rough" said Optimus as he hurried along. "We need to get shock absorbers for the berth one of these solar cycles" said Arcee as they walked down the hallway.

Back on the Nemesis, Berserk was curled up in a ball, protecting herself from Megatron. Tears leaked down from her optics as she ran in her processor what Megatron has done to her over the last six months. Megatron was brutal, and not loving like Soundwave. He often interfaced her with brutality, and always whenever he was angry, or just aroused, and both occurred too often.

The door hissed open, and Berserk curled up even tighter as the footsteps grew louder and louder. Megatron hissed in her audio "Looks like we're going to need that virus of yours for a special summoning. But first…" he said as he forced Berserk to uncurl "I just need one last thing from you in case you offline from this summoning." Berserk screamed as Megatron began violating her once again, her screams echoing across the Nemesis.

A few days later, the Decepticons finished constructing their device. Berserk was dragged to the device as bruises covered her body. She was hooked up to the machine as KnockOut punched in a few commands on the controls. Megatron smiled sinisterly as Berserk's virus began operating the machine. He laughed maniacally as a signal shot from the machine into deep space.

Across deep space, a planet-devouring machine was consuming a planet as he picked up a signal. He detected the signal as he prepared himself for warping himself across space. Unicron was coming to Earth…

Back at the Autobot base, Soundwave was sitting when he felt an intense pain channel through his spark. He placed a servo over his spark as he channeled through the link, tapping into his telepathic powers to find Berserk. He saw Megatron through the link, and began seeing the other Decepticons in a room pointing through space… Soundwave onlined his optics as he stood up and raced out of the base. He knew where Berserk was!

Back aboard the Nemesis, Megatron smiled as he saw a gigantic wormhole open up in space as it caught the ship between its long pinchers. Starscream was looking directly at the pinchers when a warning siren came on. Starscream heard some loud screams coming from the hallway, before a blast came through the door. Soundwave stood breathing in and out in deep breaths as he glared at Megatron. Megatron turned around slowly and smiled coldly. "Ah, Soundwave" he said while smiling darkly "I'm so surprised to see you. You're here to witness my greatest plan to date. I have used your beloved sparkmate to summon Unicron, and he will reward me for creating all of the undead Cybertronians for being his loyal servant. You, on the other servo, will witness your new home destroyed and your Autobot friends destroyed along with it." Soundwave felt rage boiling in him as he ran toward Megatron, but was caught by his throat. "Do you think that you can defeat me?" laughed Megatron "Looks like siding with the Autobots has made you weak. And to think, that we've almost had a sparkling together. Looks like Starscream did the right thing in offlining it. You're no longer the frag partner that once interfaced me back on Cybertron."

Berserk looked on in pain as Megatron said all of this. He looked at Berserk and said "Yes, it's true, psycho. Your beloved sparkmate has been my frag partner in the past. You weren't the first choice to be his mate, Berserk. If it weren't for Starscream, Soundwave would have had a sparkling, and we would have bonded." All of this made Soundwave very angry, and next thing that Megatron knew, he was thrown into the wall by Soundwave's tentacles. Soundwave focused on KnockOut next, using his telepathic abilities to make the mech scream as his circuits began overloading. Breakdown came charging at him, but Soundwave jumped out of the way just in time. He raced to Berserk and began undoing the shackles on her arms and legs, but Airachnid scratched Soundwave's faceplate with her long legs, sending an acid across the glass. Soundwave screamed as he covered his faceplate with his servos, as Airachnid pounced on him and began scarring him with her acids. Berserk could only watch her sparkmate being attacked by the femme spider, before she got really angry and tapped into her virus to short circuit the shackles. Berserk raced to Airachnid and overloaded her with her tentacles. The spider screamed before collapsing, as Soundwave began blindly searching for Berserk. She held onto his servo gently, then led him out of the room. She raced with him down the corridors of the Nemesis as Unicron latched on to the Nemesis and dragged it through the wormhole. Berserk found the hole that Soundwave broke through, then leapt through. She transformed as she led her blind sparkmate to Earth, as the Nemesis disappeared from the solar system.

Hours later, Soundwave and Berserk were in the medical bay, with Ratchet repairing them. Soundwave's mask was broken, so he was forced to show his face. He could only give glares at Ratchet as fixed him. All of the Autobots were surprised to find out that Soundwave was so…handsome. Soundwave just glared at them, but said nothing. Berserk said that he was a shy mech, and he preferred to wear his mask because it helped him give him greater visibility.

After the both of them were fixed up, Optimus looked at Berserk and said "So, what was happening out in space? We saw a huge something, but it disappeared before we got a good look at it." Berserk froze, sighed, then said "That thing that everyone saw was…Unicron. He was the one that destroyed my home planet many stellar-cycles ago…"

_Berserk's virus granted her self-awareness as she began destroyed the cities on her own home planet. A huge rumbling came from the sky as a wormhole opened up. Transforming, she raced off her planet as the virus warned her what was coming was evil. When she was far enough from her planet, she witnessed Unicron consume her planet. She picked up the cries and screams of all on the planet perish before her virus took over her core programming and rewritten her systems. The virus would take time before it settled down, but for now, it had to format and cope with her systems. Malfunctioning, she raced across the universe, destroying countless cities on robotic planets as the virus programmed itself with Berserk._

The Autobots were in shock that Berserk met Unicron, then Optimus broke the silence by saying "I've heard may legends of Unicron, and the only way to defeat him was with the Matrix of Leadership. Unfortunately, that has been lost in the Great War on Cybertron. When Unicron returns to Earth, it appears that there is no hope in stopping him." Berserk looked at Optimus for a moment, then said "That's not entirely true. My virus is capable of destroying Unicron, but…if I am to fight him, then I won't be able to return." She looked sad as she said this, and Soundwave felt a small pain in his spark. Berserk meant everything to him, and he felt sad that he would grow old without her. He wanted to have a lifelong bond with Berserk, but if she was to fight Unicron…

He offlined his optics as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't want to lose her; it was painful enough for him to nearly lose her to Megatron, and the time he forced her away. He was looking at Berserk when she spoke again. "Might as well get some recharge; I have no idea when Unicron will be back, and I don't want to be exhausted when I fight him." She got up, and headed for her room. Bumblebee was watching on with concern in his optics, while the rest of the Autobots were silent. Soundwave got up and followed her. He wanted to talk with her.

He found her in her room, lying on the berth, staring up at the ceiling. Soundwave sat next to her and held her servo. "Soundwave, why didn't you tell me about Megatron?" she said as she continued to stare up at the ceiling. He was silent for a moment before he said "I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid that you would reject me if I told you." "I have a right to know" she said. He was silent for a moment more, then continued, "If I told you that I almost had Megatron's sparkling, and that I almost bonded with Megatron, I thought that you would think that I was a pleasurebot and that I took you as a second choice." She pushed herself up, looked directly at Soundwave's faceplate as she placed a servo on his cheek, then said "Listen Soundwave. All of that was in you past. You've gotten over that. I would have wanted to know about your lost sparkling, and we could have talked about these things. I want us to be honest with each other about these things." Soundwave smiled, and hugged Berserk with his long arms. She nestled her head in the crook of Soundwave's neck as she wrapped her arms around Soundwave. They both held each other for a long time in silence.

Unicron held the Nemesis within his pinchers as Megatron bowed low before his master. "Unicron, my faithful master. I am Megatron, your loyal servant. I wish to serve you under you might. Your old arch-nemesis, Primus, is now bearing your spawn. Cybertron is now a dead planet, plagued by your Dark Energon creations" said Megatron. "For your loyalty, you shall be my general for my legions" said Unicron as he upgraded Megatron. The other Decepticons received upgrades as well, becoming more powerful than before. Unicron warped to Cybertron, as the Terrorcons swarmed and nestled on Unicron's hull. Unicron smiled inwardly as his brother was now a spawning ground for his legions. _Brother, how I have long waited this day for your fall. You always said that I would fall at the servos of a god. It's ironic that my lifeblood proved to be your undoing by creating my legions out of the legions that were supposed to destroy me_ thought Unicron as he looked at his brother one last time before warping back to Earth. The end has begun for Earth…

Berserk was resting against Soundwave's chassis, thinking of what will happen to her and her family. Soundwave would be left alone, and Ravage would be forced to grow up without a mother. She loved Soundwave, but wished that she would come back to be with him. Soundwave moved a servo as it rested on the back of her head. It was spark-breaking that she had to leave them forever, but it was important that she had to defend her home. Her old planet was destroyed by that monster, and Earth…

Optimus came rushing in, causing Berserk to turn her head and look directly in the optics of Optimus. "Unicron is here!" he panted. She got off her berth, and walked to Optimus and said "Make sure that nothing happens to Soundwave and Ravage" before walking down the hallway.

From space, Galvatron watched from the Nemesis as he eyed Earth. He paid no attention to a dwindling thunderstorm in the Earth's atmosphere as he thought _Prime, your time has come. You fought for the weak, and now you shall die with the ones you fought for. You should have fought with me. Goodbye, brother._

Optimus looked up at the sky as he saw thousands of Terrorcons swarm down to Earth. The Autobots and Soundwave stood their ground for the upcoming battle against the undead…

Galvatron lead the Terrorcons as he dove down to Earth, with his army of Vehicons and the other Decepticons behind him. The Autobots began fighting the plague of swarming Terrorcons, but it was a losing war for them as thousands of others destroyed countless cities worldwide. People screamed in terror as the Terrorcons squashed humans and destroyed anything that was within their path. Vehicons and the other Decepticons trampled humans as they began claiming their dominance on Earth. Galvatron fought his brother Optimus as the two fought in a duel to the death. Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Soundwave fought Terrorcons as they piled themselves on top of the Autobots; biting and devouring their metal. Their energy was draining, but the Autobots fought on; blasting each Terrorcon that came their way.

Optimus was fighting Galvatron; each robot giving it their all with Galvatron having the upper hand in the fight. With a swing of his blade, Galvatron gave Optimus a fatal wound, causing the warrior to scream. Energon dripped from his body, forming puddles around his pedes, but Optimus fought on. Each attack weakened the warrior, as he fought on with Galvatron. The fight continued on, until Optimus was lying in a pool of cold energon. With a smirk, Galvatron picked up Optimus by the neck and looked directly into his optics. "Maybe I should have your head as a trophy, brother" said Galvatron.

While he was fighting the Terrorcons, Soundwave paused and looked up at the sky where Unicron was. A split second later, he transformed and raced up into the heavens. He was needed elsewhere.

Berserk was cruising to Unicron as a last ditch effort to protect the Earth. She was only a few miles from Unicron when Soundwave buzzed by her. "Soundwave! What are you doing here?" shouted Berserk. He transmitted that he didn't want her to die alone and wanted to fight by her side. "Soundwave, you can't! It's suicide if you do! You'll die in the electromagnetic pulse!" screamed Berserk. "No. I want you to drain my life force to destroy Unicron. You're burning up energy by just flying to him. There isn't enough energy for you to destroy him, but if you absorb my life force…" said Soundwave as he made a small sobbing noise. Berserk was silent for a moment, before she said "I can't make you to turn back, but if this is what you want…"

Both flew by Unicron's surface as they heard an unnatural bellow that sounded as if it didn't belong in this universe. They headed down his mouth, down to his core. Berserk blasted through the swarms of the undead as they flew to Unicron's center.

When they arrived there, Soundwave held his sparkmate's servo as he made a small sobbing sound. One of Berserk's tentacles attached itself to Soundwave as it began absorbing his energy. With a loud cry, Soundwave fell to the ground in agony before he lay still, dead. Berserk let off a loud cry of pain before exploding from the overload. A powerful electromagnetic pulse erupted through Unicron, causing the dark god to explode in a bright blue flash of light.

On Earth, the shockwaves washed across the surface, offlining the Cybertronians momentarily. The Terrorcons fell to the ground, before a dark essence began drawing the dead Cybertronians to make a larger, more powerful monster…

The Autobots onlined their optics a few hours later, dazed from what happened. The Decepticons were also dazed, with Galvatron furious. "Why! Why? Why? Everything was planned! The power! What happened?" he shouted to the sky. Optimus was still lying in a pool of cold energon, nearly dead. He stared at Galvatron with one optic before he coughed and said "You lost, Galvatron." Galvatron snarled at Optimus before he shouted "I may have lost my master, but I can still get you!" before a loud mechanical roar blasted across the sky. A large mechanical monster on six legs with shards of steel and a long head with thousands of sharp metallic teeth thundered across the Earth. Unicron was reborn!


	17. Ch 17: Star Warrior from Beyond

Here's the continuation of the story. I left quite a cliffhanger back there, didn't I? Here's the next chapter! By the way, there may be only a chapter or two before I end this story. Hope everyone liked it! By the way, I do not own Transformers, except for Berserk and the Great Serpent.

Soundwave's spark floated in the darkness. He was afraid, and alone. _Is this the Well of Sparks? Where is everyone?_ He thought as he drifted through the darkness. Mysterious bubbles floated across the darkness before he saw a few flying blue lights materialize out of the darkness and form a long, serpentine creature. It looked at Soundwave with its two eyes as its body drifted out into the darkness. Whatever this thing was, it was huge! Soundwave was afraid as he stared at the creature. _Who, who are you?_ thought Soundwave as he stared at the creature. _I am the Great Serpent. I am the one who created all of the universes that you see before you_ he said as he gestured with his emerald-colored feathered wing to the bubbles floating that in the darkness. _At the beginning of your universe, a small part of one of my scales broke off and drifted in your dimension. It embedded itself in your sparkmate, Berserk_ said the Great Serpent. _When my scale reprogrammed Berserk, it would have eventually settled out, but you're the one who sped up the stabilizing procedure. Berserk became more normal thanks to you._ Wait, what? _Berserk's virus settled down thanks to me?_ Thought Soundwave. The Great Serpent smiled at him before continuing _It isn't your, nor Berserk's, time yet. The both of you are needed across the multiverse. Before you go, I grant you a little parting gift, the Mark of the Star._ Soundwave felt something surge through him before blacking out; the Great Serpent's image still burned within his processor…

When Soundwave came to, he was dazed and a bit confused. _Am I dreaming?_ He thought before his optics came into focus. He was floating in space, surrounded by Unicron and Terrorcon debris. He suddenly felt…odd and stronger. He craned his neck so he could see, but things seemed normal at first before he realized something. He had more glassy parts that were shiny like obsidian and he had six wings attached to his back. His arms had huge glassy panels on them, but were designed to look more like Starscream's, and had a blaster cannon that looked like Megatron's, but smaller and skinnier. He looked around, and found Berserk floating in the darkness, unconscious. _Berserk?_ He thought as he transformed and flew to her. He wrapped his arms around Berserk and held her to his chassis. He nuzzled her, then looked toward Earth. He was needed there.

It was then that he took notice of his new alt-mode. He looked at himself, and determined that his current alt-mode was that of a satellite. Without a second thought, he flew towards Earth, at a speed faster than that of his old plane mode. When descending through the atmospheres, he felt the need to transform again. He couldn't see what his current mode was like, but it was that of a futuristic jet. He shrugged, and continued on with his voyage. He knew what he had to do.

Unicron was blasting Decepticons and Autobots left and right. Large spines were launching out of his back like missiles at the robots as huge energy beams blasted from his mouth. Many Decepticons fell at his claws as Unicron lumbered across the plains. Optimus was lying in his pool of cold energon as Unicron approached closer and closer to the Prime. Optimus offlined his optic, expecting death when something flew by and picked him up before Unicron blasted the region. Optimus onlined his optic to find Galvatron was the one that saved him. "Galvatron? But, why?" asked Optimus as he looked at the Decepticon leader. "Because you're my brother, and I'm sorry about everything" said Galvatron with a sad face. He tearfully looked at Optimus before he said "It wasn't until that last attack that made me see everything. Unicron only wants to destroy, not rule, the universe. I'm sorry that I even brought him to Earth in the first place." He looked at Optimus one last time before he flew off to Unicron reborn and began blasting the monstrosity. He managed to inflect some serious damage before Unicron blasted Galvatron with an energy beam. "Foolish weakling" bellowed Unicron as he lumbered towards the nearest town, Jasper. Optimus looked on with tears in his optics as he cried for his lost brother. He'd been trying to get Galvatron back on the Autobot side, but that only happened when he died to save him.

The earth shook as Unicron walked, processor bent on destroying everything in his path. He roared, then moved on, but stopped when he saw a blinding flash of light erupt from the sky. A purple and black comet propelled itself at Unicron, cutting through his strong armor as it was water. Unicron bellowed, then proceeded to blast the purple and black comet before it turned 360 degrees and came at Unicron again. Unicron began blasting at the purple and black comet, but the energy beam just passed through the comet, as if the beam was nothing. The comet pushed through Unicron's neck, severing the main weapon system. Unicron roared, then swallowed the comet when it came around for a second time. Unicron licked his maw, before black mists with a purple glow steamed through Unicron's body before he bellowed in pain before an explosion occurred. After the blinding flash of white purple light, the eruption dimmed to reveal a shape in the comet before it crashed to the earth in the crater that was once Unicron.

Many hours passed before some of the Autobots gained consciousness again. Ratchet was breathing heavily as a Terrorcon claw punctured his frame. Energon was dripping from his body, but he walked in search of the others. Arcee came to, and so did Bumblebee. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were both out cold, but the three of them couldn't find Optimus. They searched around for a while, until Arcee comm'd Ratchet that she found him. Ratchet took a while to reach Optimus, and was horrified to find the damage done to the Prime. He placed a servo on Optimus' neck, then looked at Arcee and said "I feel a pulse, but it's very faint. I need to operate on him immediately, or we'll lose him." Arcee looked worried as Ratchet pulled out a few tools from his subspace as he began operating on Optimus. Bumblebee and Arcee did what they could to help Ratchet operate on Optimus as the medic continued nonstop for the next few hours, but Optimus began to stabilize as he regained consciousness (but was still in pain). "Easy there, Optimus" said Ratchet "You need to relax. I've managed to patch up your wounds, but if you move too much, they'll open up." Optimus relaxed as Bumblebee and Ratchet helped Optimus to his pedes.

By the time Optimus was patched up, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were awake. All of the Autobots looked around and surveyed the area. Thousands of dead Vehicons littered the area, and large bits of scrap metal from the Unicron behemoth were scattered across the desert. A few crystals of Dark Energon sprouted from the ground, marking the areas where Unicron dripped his blood when he walked. They all saw the large crater in the ground, and stared at it for some time before Bumblebee gathered enough courage to approach it and peer down its hole. He transformed and drove to the rim, and shined his lights down the crater to the bottom. He transmitted that something was at the bottom of the pit, before he transformed to robot mode and made a slow descent down the walls.

When Bumblebee got to the bottom, he found Berserk in the arms of some weird satellite transformer. Both of them were in stasis lock, with some serious dents in their armor. Bee transmitted that he found the two and were in need of medical assistance. Bulkhead and Wheeljack arrived at the scene and brought up the two (the satellite one proved to be the hardest due to the large wings that were on it) to Optimus' trailer. Optimus drove slowly back to base (with the others ahead of him) down a few abandoned highways littered with craters and metallic bits. During the long drive, Bumblebee tuned in to a radio broadcast with a hysteric announcer. "…Astronomers have forecasted a meteorite shower with meteoroids impacting the Earth. They predict that this shower will go on for the next week. FEMA dictates that families should stock up on supplies and head for the nearest evacuation center. The meteors are to range in size from a palm-sized river rock to over a mile across. Firemen and the military are on standby for the impacts. In other news, a number of people are reported streaking across towns and cities. We interviewed a few of these people earlier, and they said 'It's the end of the world, so we're making up for not streaking at the Super Bowls.' This just in; massive looting riots have broken across the U.S. People are breaking into malls, supermarkets, libraries, museums, and model shops. Apparently, nobody is breaking into any electronic stores or car dealerships due to the robotic invasion." Bumblebee rolled his optics at the news broadcast. He then transmitted to Optimus about the incoming meteoroid shower. "It's most likely that Unicron's parts are coming to Earth" said Optimus. _Hope that none of them impact the base_ thought Optimus. He was worried for the humans stationed at the base.

Jack and Miko had worried looks on their faces as they waited for their robotic guardians. Raf was with June, his head resting against her. She stroked his hair as she waited. Ravage was with June and Raf, her head resting on her paws. June cast a glance at Ravage before she returned her attention to Raf. _She was crying earlier. Why did she stop?_ Wondered June. She thought back to earlier, when the Autobots left the base…

_The humans were waiting inside the base when Ravage suddenly began crying. She screamed louder than anytime before, and cried nonstop. All that crying drew a Terrorcon to the base, causing the humans to run away from the zombie transformer as fast as possible. Suddenly, the Terrorcon stopped, and crashed down to the ground, with a claw only an inch away from squashing Raf. Raf was motionless when the Terrorcon was suddenly drawn backwards, as if pulled by some unknown force. Ravage cried a little more when she suddenly stopped. She picked up her ears and cocked her head, as if she was listening for something._

That all occurred hours ago, and now, Ravage was peacefully sleeping. They all heard some honking, and the Autobots drove in, but heavily damaged. Miko ran to Wheeljack and Bulkhead, but stopped short when she saw how heavily damaged their robotic modes where. "Bulkhead, what happened?" said a shocked Miko. "We were almost offlined by the Terrorcons and Vehicons" said Bulkhead "Optimus almost died out there." "I have to operate on him immediately! Optimus, I need you to head for the medi—JUST WHAT THE HELL AM I STANDING IN?" shouted Ratchet as his pede was in a yellow puddle. "Oh, one of those zombies came in and almost squashed Raf. It suddenly fell down, and was dragged off like something invisible took it away" said Miko. "That still doesn't explain what I'm standing in" said Ratchet. "Well, after it fell down, Raf peed in his pants" said Miko when Raf shouted "Miko!" "Ugh, you humans are disgusting. Anyway, Optimus, I need you in the medical bay so I can—NOW WHAT THE HELL AM I STANDING IN NOW?" shouted Ratchet when he was standing in a blue puddle. "Oh, well, Ravage was near Raf, so she peed when the Terrorcon almost squashed her too" said Miko. "ARE THERE ANY MORE PUDDLES THAT I NEED TO BE ALERTED TO BEFORE I MAKE MY NEXT MOVE?" shouted Ratchet. "Uh, no. It appears that you stepped in all of them" said Jack. "Why me?" muttered Ratchet as he walked off to the medical bay.

The humans helped Ratchet repair all of the Autobots over the next several hours, but they managed to do it without anyone offlining. Wheeljack and Bulkhead helped move Berserk and the mysterious satellite to the medical bay. Ratchet ran a quick scan on them, then rechecked the satellite's energy signature. "I can't believe it" said Ratchet. "Who is it?" asked Raf as he looked at the medic. Ratchet looked at Raf and said "It appears that our mysterious satellite friend is actually Soundwave." Wait, Soundwave? "How, how can it be?" asked Raf. "He must have gotten some upgrade, but I can't detect from where it came from" said Ratchet as he continued to work on the unconscious transformers.

After hours of work, Ratchet stopped. He looked at Berserk and Soundwave, sighed, and looked at Optimus and the others. "I'm afraid that I can't get them out of stasis lock. It appears as if they're stuck as the way they are forever" said Ratchet. Bumblebee's optic ridges made a sad expression as he whined a little bit. Even though Berserk was bonded to Soundwave, Bumblebee still loved Berserk. Optimus looked a little sad, then said "I am greatly saddened that we have lost Berserk and Soundwave in battle. We may have won the war, but we lost two great warriors in the process." He looked at Berserk and Soundwave, then continued "Since they won't be able to awaken, we will take it upon ourselves to look after their sparkling, Ravage." Arcee was quiet, but looked down to find Ravage looking up at her. Ravage had her paws stretched upward, and Arcee picked up the sparkling and scratched her behind the ear. _Poor Ravage. She lost her parents. I promise to be a good mother like Berserk_ thought Arcee.

Later that evening, Arcee was with Optimus as she rested her head on his chassis. Both of them were silent for some time, when Arcee said "I can't believe that Ravage lost her parents just because they're in stasis lock." He looked down at Arcee, paused for a moment, then said "Listen, Arcee. There is something that happened today that I haven't told the others. The only reason that I'm still online was because Galvatron saved my life today." Arcee stared at Optimus with wide optics before he continued; "When Unicron became that new monster, I was in his path, but Galvatron flew in and rescued me before I was blasted apart. He said that he saw the errors of his ways and that he was sorry for everything. I'm happy that he died an Autobot, but…" before he started crying. Arcee placed a servo on his cheek as she positioned herself until she was on his chassis. "Listen, Optimus. I know that you're in pain like this. I haven't been so spark-broken since Cliffjumper's and Tailgate's death. A solar cycle hasn't gone by for me not thinking about them. The pain has lessened, but…it's still there" she said before she hugged his neck and said, "I'm here if you ever want to talk about it." "Thank you, Arcee" said Optimus as he held her close.

Ravage was looking at Optimus and Arcee from her own bed. _Where's creator? Where's sire? Me know where they are, but me no see them. Where they?_ Thought Ravage. "Meow" said Ravage as she stared at the two Autobots. Arcee looked at Ravage, then looked at Optimus and said "I think that it's time for Ravage to feed. Could you…?" as Optimus nodded, then headed out of his room. Arcee picked up Ravage and carried her to the berth, where she took off her breast armor and began nursing Ravage. Since Arcee wasn't Ravage's creator, nor with a sparkling of her own, she produced a form of sparkling-energon that wasn't as nutritious as Berserk's energon, but was for emergency situations when creators were offline, and other femmes became temporary mothers. As Ravage suckled Arcee, she thought _Arcee not creator. Arcee's milk not as tasty as creator's milk._

Arcee looked sad as she nursed Ravage. Ravage had a bored look as she suckled Arcee, who looked up occasionally from where she suckled. _I know that your mother's not here to nurse you, but I promise to be a good creator as she was. I wish that your creator and sire were here with us. I also know that you know that I'm not your creator _thought Arcee. When Ravage finished, Arcee placed Ravage back in her crib. She then left the room to find Optimus. She needed to talk with him.

Arcee found Optimus outside, looking at all of the stars. She stood beside him and said "I think Ravage knows that her parents aren't coming back." Optimus said nothing, but held Arcee's hand as he continued to stare up at the stars. "I know that we were forced into being Ravage's parents, but we will care for her as if she was one of our own," said Optimus before he looked down at Arcee. Arcee looked up at Optimus, was silent for a moment, then said, "You mean, you want to have sparklings of our own?" as Optimus nodded. Arcee smiled, then nuzzled against Optimus Prime as he held her waist. They were silent for a moment, before she said "Of course, we have to wait until Ravage is playing with the humans, or at least asleep before we…try to produce sparklings of our own" as Optimus nodded in agreement.

The next day, Ravage woke up to find Arcee and Optimus asleep, their arms wrapped around each other. Ravage cocked her head, then crawled out of her pen. _Optimus and Arcee not make pen as good as creator's and sire's. Creator's and sire's pen more fun to get out of_ thought Ravage as she crawled out of the berth room and down the hallway. She eventually came down to the medical bay, where Soundwave and Berserk were in stasis lock. Ravage crawled up Soundwave's berth, and stopped when she came to his faceplate. _Sire not up. Sire need to wake up. Me want to play with sire_ thought Ravage as she stared at his faceplate. She stared and stared and stared at the faceplate until there was a low groan. She continued to stare at Soundwave.

Soundwave felt a presence on him, something that was telling him to wake out of his stasis lock. Slowly, he onlined his optics and saw Ravage staring at him, not even five inches from his faceplate. He screamed from the shock, sending all of his tentacles out in a defensive reflex, with some of them hitting Berserk. She screeched, then shouted, "What's the big idea?" Soundwave gasped a few times, then said, "Ravage was staring at me so I could wake up. I hate it when she does that."

The other robots rushed into the medical bay, and stopped when they saw that Soundwave and Berserk were awake. "You're out of stasis lock! How did that happen?" asked a surprised Ratchet. "Oh, Ravage was giving me one of her 'stare at daddy until he wakes up' stares, which I awoke, and I hit Berserk by accident" said Soundwave. "Dada" said Ravage as she clapped her paws. Soundwave petted Ravage, then looked at Berserk, then looked at the Autobots and said "Berserk and I want a little alone time today so we can catch up on what she's been missing on the last six months." "But, only after I've fed Ravage. She looks hungry" said Berserk as she took her sparkling and carried her to her room. _I've been feeding Ravage for the last six months. I don't know how my sparkling energon is different from hers. I need to start producing better energon for my sparklings_ thought Arcee as she had her arms folded, but under her breasts.

Hours later, Ravage was playing with the kids in the main recreation room while Berserk and Soundwave were in their room, alone. Both of them were kneeling on the berth as their tentacles were caressing each other pleasurably. Berserk's tentacles felt Soundwave's new satellite wings and panels on his arms and legs. Soundwave used his tentacles to caress Berserk's wings and breasts. She moaned softly as a tentacle felt Soundwave's cable, while one of his felt her valve. They were undergoing a sensual pleasure to satisfy their partner. Robots with tentacles prefer to caress each other with those tentacles than dive into interfacing immediately. Soundwave let off a soft sigh when some of Berserk's tentacles felt his sides, and he returned the same thing to Berserk. They continued for the next hour of just feeling each other when a tremor shook their room and they held on to each other for safety. The tremor lasted only for a few minutes, before it passed. "Seriously, what is up with this fault line?" said Soundwave as he held on to Berserk.

Optimus Prime and Arcee were in their berth room, with the mech pounding into Arcee's tight port. He rested on his back when he finished, with Arcee on top of him. She stroked his cheek with her digits, then said "You must be tired if you only could go on for a few cycles." "Sorry, Arcee, but I'm just tired tonight" said Optimus as a servo held Arcee's side. They were silent for a few moments, before Arcee said "Should we ever tell Soundwave that we were the ones responsible for those tremors that he feels?" "Only if we don't find shock absorbers for the berth. I'd hate to explain this to Ratchet or the others" said Optimus. Arcee smirked, then ran a digit across Optimus' glass panels on his chest. Optimus, in turn, caressed Arcee's winglets on her back with a digit of his own. They caressed each other for a while, before they fell asleep. They loved each other, but they knew they had to keep their love secret. Only Soundwave knew of their love, and he wasn't telling anyone.

Author's note: Soundwave is actually Soundblaster at this point, but he doesn't truly become Soundblaster until the future. He's still Soundwave because he's afraid to use his powers from the Great Serpent (they're that powerful.)


	18. Ch 18: Allsparks and Portals

_Author's note: This is the final chapter of Soundwave's Alliance. I do not own Transformers, except for Berserk and the Great Serpent._

Months went by since Unicron was destroyed, but the humans now lived permanently with the Autobots. Jasper was now a ghost town, with a few inhabitants living there. Berserk sometimes went out alone, searching for something, but usually came back with nothing. Ravage was able to go outside now, but only if an Autobot or Soundwave or Berserk was watching her. Jack, Miko, and Raf did their learning through books salvage by the Autobots when they prowled the town for food and supplies.

June was lying on her cot when her son walked by. Jack was silent for a moment before he said "So, Mom. Did, did you find something…" before he stopped. June looked at Jack and said "I found Raf's parents today, or what was left of them. That thing, what tried to kill Raf…" before she broke down in tears. Jack sat down next to her as June held on to her son. "Raf doesn't know! He still thinks that they're alive, but, but…they were there, splattered by that zombie robot! They were, they were…" cried June before she broke down crying. Jack let his mother cry on his shoulder as he thought deeply. _How am I going to explain this to Raf? He thinks that they managed to leave in time, but they didn't. How am I going to explain this to him? He's waiting for them_ thought Jack. June cried for several more minutes, before her crying lessened. They were silent for some time before Raf entered the room. He looked at June and said "Ms. Darby, any luck finding my family?" She was silent for a moment, then said softly "Rafael, I, I think that there's something terrible that I must tell you." "What is it?" asked Raf. "Well…" said June.

Raf was crying alone in a hallway in the base. He hadn't expected to lose his entire family to a Terrorcon. He cried onto his sweater, leaving tearstains on it. Bumblebee poked his head from around the corner. He was silent for a moment, before he beeped to Raf. "Oh, hey Bumblebee. I, I didn't hear you" said Raf as tears ran down his cheek. _You want to talk?_ beeped Bee to the little human. "Yeah, I do" said Raf as the yellow robotic guardian sat down next to his human friend. They were silent for a moment, before Raf said, "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier, especially to Ravage." _I understand your reaction about losing your family. I think that you should apologize to Ravage, though. She's only a sparkling, and doesn't know much. She was pretty upset on how you shouted at her earlier_ beeped Bumblebee. "I know. I feel terrible about it," said Raf as he began thinking back to earlier that day…

_Raf was in shock that his parents and his entire family died due to a Terrorcon. He thought that they all got out alive, but he was the only one alive. He was walking to the lower levels of the base; he wanted to be alone. He took no notice of the Autobots, or Miko. He was in his own world, a bleak, empty, devoid world without meaning or life. Ravage noticed him, and happily ran to him. She was looking at him, and babbled something happily to him. Raf snapped out of his depression, and shouted at Ravage "Just what are you so happy about? You have your parents! The worst that you had them was in a coma, but they both woke out of it! At least you have parents who will be there when you grow up, or have to cry to, or be there when everyone else is dead!" Ravage was in shock that Raf had shouted at her. She began to cry, when Raf shouted, "Shut up!" before he ran out of the main room of the Autobots' base. The Autobots were in shock when Raf shouted at Ravage. "What's wrong with him?" said Miko. June and Jack came into the main room a few minutes later. "What's going on?" asked June. "Raf just shouted at Ravage," said Miko "I don't know what would make him that angry to shout at Ravage." Jack was silent for a moment, before he and his mom explained everything to the Autobots about what happened earlier. Bumblebee was sad to learn that Raf lost his parents, before he left. He wanted to talk to Raf._

"I, I didn't know what I was thinking" said Raf "I felt so angry and upset that I lost my entire family, and I took my anger out on a baby." _Raf, that's not true. You still have me. I'm still part of your family_ buzzed Bumblebee. Raf looked up at him, who was silent for a moment, then said, "You're right. I still have you" before he hugged his robotic friend. Soundwave poked a tentacle in from around the corner, before he walked down with Ravage. She had a mouth full of flowers, and she walked up to Raf and dropped them at his feet. "Ravage says that she wants to be your friend again" said Soundwave. "I'm, I'm sorry Ravage. I'm sorry about how I acted earlier" said Raf before he began crying again and hugged Ravage. Soundwave looked at Bumblebee for a moment, then said, "Hey, I just learned that Raf lost his family. I came by to see how he was doing and give my condolences."

Bumblebee smiled at his former rival then stood up to see Soundwave optic to faceplate glass. _That was very nice of you to come by and check up on Raf _beeped Bumblebee. "Thanks. I'm just a little more worried about your human companions since I am an Ex-Decepticon" said Soundwave. Suddenly, they heard a loud commotion coming from the main bay area, and the two robots looked at each other before running off to the main area. They thought they were under a Decepticon attack again.

When they got there, the found the Autobots circling Berserk. Bumblebee beeped what was going on, before he heard Ratchet say "I can't believe it! It can't be!" _What can't be?_ buzzed Bumblebee. Optimus looked at Bumblebee and said "Berserk found the Allspark."

Bumblebee and Soundwave were in shock, before the Autobots heard a thud and Soundwave said "Bee? Are you ok?" Raf came in with Ravage a few minutes later, with Ravage sniffing the floor. "What is she doing?" asked June. "Oh, Ravage saw a mouse, and she's looking for it" said Raf. June shivered a little bit, then turned to Optimus and said "So, what exactly is the Allspark?" "The Allspark is what created us Cybertronians a long time ago, right after our god Primus defeated Unicron, or defeated him the first time. The Allspark was lost to the stars at the beginning of time, and has drifted across the universe" said Optimus. "And it wants to return to the stars so it can create more life on other planets" said Berserk. The Autobots just stared at Berserk so she could continue. "Sparky here wants to resume its quest to bring more life-bearing planets into existence. Under no circumstance should it be controlled by one race." "Are you fragged in the head? If we don't have the Allspark, Cybertron will remain a lifeless planet" said Ratchet. Berserk was silent for a moment, then looked down at the Allspark, nodded her head, then looked up at Ratchet and said "Sparky says that it will return to Cybertron to restore it, but only when it lands there after its tour of the universe. Until then, it wants to continue drifting across the universe to create new life-bearing planets." "Listen! The Allspark belonged to the transformer race long before you were even sparked! Why should we release it back into space?" shouted Ratchet. Berserk looked at the Allspark, sighed, then looked back at Ratchet and said "Sparky has heard all of this before, so it wants to show you some of its memories so you can understand why it wants to remain among the stars." Tentacles shot out of Berserk and attached themselves to Arcee, Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Soundwave, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack as a tentacle attached itself to the Allspark.

A blinding flash of light teleported their consciousness within the Allspark's memories as the universe unfolded within it. They saw Primus fighting Unicron before they became their planet forms, and saw Primus himself create the Allspark. They saw Primus' first race of Cybertronians emerge into existence, and saw wars fought with the first race with rival races among the stars. Many races came into power, and died, in the wars fought to control the Allspark. They saw the original Primes come into existence, and the Fallen betray them so he can control the Allspark. They saw countless stars snuffed out of existence, and may organic planets die from having lost their suns. The Fallen continued his quest for power, but some mysterious shiny black shard flew out from the depths of space, and embedded itself within the Fallen, causing him to go mad and weaken. The Allspark drifted out into space, floating by in the darkness when it came across a dying star. This dying star had an organic planet, but tiny dots of light flew out from it, searching for a new planet to call home in space. The star tuned supernova before the gases shot out from it, sending the Allspark flying across space. A blue star shot out of the darkness, and sorrow could be felt from it as it passed the Allspark before it disappeared. Memories flashed by the Allspark as it felt the star's pain. It saw the universe being created, the galaxies forming, solar systems forming, and then the stars being born. Baby stars were born from the gases, they matured to old stars, before dying in beautiful explosions. The gases drifted across space, forming new stars, while some of the elements in the stars became rocks, ice, and planets to some degree. The final memory of the mysterious blue star showed the Allspark absorbing all of the stars that it consumed in the past, and the life snuffed out from the planets that lost their suns. A great sadness echoed through the Autobots' sparks as they saw the stars die. The Allspark was destroying the universe by consuming the stars when it was created by Primus to create life among the stars. Only a few stellar cycles passed when the Allspark saw the mysterious blue star shoot across the darkness again. This time, it was happy when it saw a Super Giant die, followed by a rainbow of gases. The Allspark watched the gases form younger stars, some of them with planets populated by inhabitants that weren't robotic in nature. Millions of years passed before the Allspark understood what it needed to do. The stars were needed to create new stars and planets in the universe, but there were a large group of planets that couldn't create organic life forms. The Allspark was needed to bring life to the lifeless worlds. The Autobots watched the Allspark float in space, landing on planets and giving them some sort of life before the cube levitated off into the depths of space, continuing what it has decided to do for millions of years.

The Autobots were then brought back to their own bodies, many of them speechless of what they saw. Optimus didn't look happy, and unhooked Berserk's tentacle from him before he left the room. Berserk looked at the Allspark for a moment, then unhooked herself from the other transformers before leaving the room with the cube.

Optimus was in his room, when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" said Optimus. "It is I, Berserk, with the Allspark" she said "Sparky wants to talk to you." "What is there to talk about? The Allspark consumed all of those stars, and ended the lives of all those organic creatures. What is there left to say?" said Optimus. "Sparky says there is some things that it wants to talk with you" said Berserk as she opened the door and held the Allspark next to Optimus. She hooked up the Prime to the cube, and his consciousness was transported to the cube's once again.

Optimus was there, with Berserk, and the Allspark before it shifted shape. In place stood the most beautiful femme that he'd ever seen before in his entire life. She had a sad look in her optics before she communicated telepathically with the Prime. _I'm sorry for what I've done throughout the millions of years that I was in space. I wanted to give new life to the planets that I've robbed of a life force_ communicated the Allspark. Optimus was silent for a moment, then said "I can understand that you want to give life back in exchange for the planets that you've destroyed, but that doesn't make it acceptable that you've destroyed all of those stars for those organic planets." The Allspark was silent for a moment, then said _I know. Not a cycle has gone by for me not lost in mourning for those organic planets. That is why I don't want to return to Cybertron to restore its life, at least, not yet. I still have to travel across the universe and give life to other planets incapable of developing organic life forms. However, I can return to Cybertron only if the Autobots help me in creating life on other planets. Only then will I feel that my mission to make up for what I've done to the universe be completed._ "Agreed" said Optimus before he was whisked back to his own body. He looked at Berserk, who held a glowing Allspark. A calm presence hung in the room, before she handed the Allspark to Optimus, saying "I know that it needs to be guarded by a Prime." She then left the room, before Optimus looked at the Allspark, and noticed a small chunk missing. He ran a digit over the missing chunk, before that area healed.

Berserk headed back to her room, holding a small shard of the Allspark. She needed it for a small experiment that she was working on…

A few weeks went by, before Berserk headed for the main recreational area where Soundwave was with Ravage. "Hey, Soundwave" said Berserk before she showed him an invention that she created. "Hey, Berserk. What is it that you have there?" he asked. "Oh, I've been working on an invention similar to Ratchet's Ground Bridge, but I've managed to create a small handheld version. I've studied its designs, so I modified them for a mobile version. Of course, I haven't tested it yet" she said. Soundwave looked a little bit nervous, then said "Are, are you sure that it shouldn't be tested outside?" "What? Oh, I wasn't planning on testing it anywhere near the base" said Berserk "I wanted to test it with you and some of the other Autobots around, but at a distance." Soundwave was silent, but somehow, he had a feeling that something would go terribly wrong…

"Ok, I'm activating the handheld Ground Bridge! Ratchet, are you sure that you can still receive readings from the one at base out here?" called Berserk. "Yes, Arcee is standing by, ready to read coordinates" called back Ratchet. Soundwave was with Ravage and Raf as he stood next to Ratchet. He still thought that it was a bad idea to test the handheld Ground Bridge. He watched Berserk activate the handheld Ground Bridge as a portal opened up above her. Instead of it being green or blue, it portrayed a vast rainbow of colors, with dark purple being the most dominant. It seemed to be going fine for the first few seconds, before Berserk was sucked into the vortex. "NO!" screamed Soundwave as he transformed and raced after Berserk. Ravage ran after her sire as she held on to one of his tentacles as he anchored them to the ground, while he gripped on to Berserk with the others. He seemed to have the upper hand, but the vortex was too strong as it sucked Soundwave with Ravage after Berserk into the portal before it closed.

Ratchet was speechless as he saw what happened, then comm'd Arcee to pinpoint where Berserk, Soundwave, and Ravage were. "I can't locate them!" shouted Arcee through the link "All I'm getting is 410 error readings." "What? That can't be possible" said Ratchet "Send me a Ground Bridge so I can take a closer look at that error message." A Ground Bridge portal opened up, and Raf followed Ratchet back to base. He retyped in Berserk's and Soundwave's last location, before the 410-error message came up again. "A 410 error message? That means some sort of information is missing" said Raf. Ratchet looked down at Raf and said "On Cybertron, whenever mechs, femmes, or spaceships went through a Space Bridge, but didn't get out, we get 404 messages, which meant that there was some error in the Bridge network, but we should get them out sooner or later. The 410 error message here means that Berserk and Soundwave are gone completely, which means that…" before he fell silent. "Which means what?" asked Raf. "Which means that Berserk and Soundwave are gone from our world, or, as you humans put it, have traveled to another dimension." "Wait! Berserk and Soundwave are no longer in this world? You mean, they're in a parallel universe?" said a shocked Raf. "Yes. Primus have mercy on them" said Ratchet.

Arcee fell silent as she heard that Soundwave and Berserk were gone. She sat down, then looked at Ratchet and said "Wait a nano-klik! Was Ravage with you at the test site?" Ratchet widened his optics, then looked at Arcee and said "By the Allspark, you're right! Ravage disappeared with them when her mother activated the handheld Ground Bridge!" She fell silent, then began to cry. She was Ravage's wet nurse when Berserk was gone, and now it felt as if she lost one of her own sparklings. She felt a pain in her spark, much as if a mother would lose her own child too soon.

It wasn't too long before the other Autobots found out about Berserk, Soundwave, and Ravage disappearing from their world. A memorial was held in there honor, as three new graves stood next to Cliffjumper's grave at the old gravesite. All of the Autobots and humans mourned for their lost friends, the very ones that protected the Earth from Unicron's wrath, and the very ones who helped brought all of them closer together than before. Later that night, Optimus was once again looking at the stars with Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack, Miko, and Raf. They all wondered where the three transformers were as they all though _Hope that you come back soon, Berserk, Soundwave, and Ravage._

Outside their universe, the Great Serpent watched with a careful eye as he saw a purple beam of light project from the universe where Soundwave, Berserk, and Ravage were born in jet towards another world. He smiled and thought to himself _The events have started. The multiverses need to be set back in their balances. Their explorations are only starting. This is the beginning my friends, only the beginning._

_Final notes: This may be the last chapter in this story, but it is the beginning of a story that takes place across several universes. Up next: Berserk and Soundwave explore Transformers: Animated! By the way, I can't believe that it's been ten years since 9/11! I wish all of the families, firefighters, police, and everyone else my gratitude for helping rebuild Ground Zero, and helping the country moving through this crisis. And to all of the soldiers in the Middle East, I hope that you all come home soon!_


End file.
